Within the Melody
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: When members of the Vongola start going missing. There's nothing but confusion in it's wake. Can Reborn and the others rescue those of the Vongola family who are the strongest and most needed? Or will he be too late and have to take alternative actions?
1. Chapter 1

Within the Melody

By: Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or it's original characters.......though it would be cool if I could ._

_Please enjoy. =3_

* * *

The teacher before the class smiled pleasantly as he looked at his class. "I have a special assignment for all of you." he started, awaiting the anticipation from the class. He received a few whines and groans, but not much else. "Now, now. This will be a fun assignment. You will all work in pairs of two to create a two person play. The play must be a minimum of 15 minutes. You may use previous plays so long as you keep in mind that you can only work with your partner."

"Awww. A play...that means we'll be infront of people right?" came a voice in the class.

"What are we going to do?" came another.

"Now I know your all abit worried, but you'll be given ample time. Two weeks is more than enough time to prepare for this project. You'll be showing your work infront of the school so make sure to work hard. I've also decided to do the pairs in a random draw, so i'll read your names and who your partnered with."

"Tch! I should be partnered with the tenth!" Gokudera shouted.

"Now, now, it'll be fun to see who we end up with." Yamamoto stated with a smile.

Gokudera just scoffed.

Tsuna looked worried. 'What to do? I don't even know who i'll be partnered with. And i'll be infront of people..gahh!'. he thought.

* * *

After the teacher had read the names, Gokudera looked pissed. He'd been partnered with Yamamoto.

"Tch! Random drawing my foot! He did that on purpose! I should show that teacher a piece of my mind!" he vented.

"Now, now Gokudera." Tsuna sweated. By far he was very worried, because it turned out there wasn't enough students in the class to have everyone in two pairs. So Tsuna was at first left without a partner, but his teacher told him not to worry about it because he'd gotten someone as a back up just in case.

"So who's your partner Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked pleasantly. "Did the teacher tell you?"

"Umm, no, he just told me to meet him after school." he scratched his cheek. "I'm a little nervous."

As they walked to the gate they saw Hibari. They started to sweat a little even as they debated on passing by or waiting til he left. They didn't get a chance to choose because he walked up to them. "How long do you intend to crowd around here? I'll bite you to death."

"Ehhhheee!" Tsuna squealed in fear.

"I got stuck helping you with your assignment." he muttered with distaste. "Don't expect me to do any of the main work." he finished off before walking away.

Silence hit before a loud scream erupted from Tsuna. "WWWWHHHHHAAATTT?"

"The teacher got Hibari as your partner?" Gokudera shouted.

"This is terrible!" he panicked.

"Well Tsuna, now is a great time for you two to bond." Reborn's voice came out of nowhere.

"Eh?" everyone looked around. Reborn appeared from an opening in the wall that had been hidden. He had his usual smile as his electronic chair extended.

"As a mafia boss you should get to know all your subordinates better." he stated.

"How can you expect me to bond with Hibari! He's scary!" Tsuna shouted.

"You'll just have to figure that out on your own, Tsuna." Reborn smiled, then left back the same way he'd come.

"REBORN!"

* * *

Is was early the next day. Tsuna stood outside the library as he awaited Hibari. He was entirely nervous.

"How long do you intend to stand there?" came Hibari's voice from behind him. Making Tsuna squeal with fright.

"Hibari!" he shouted. He couldn't help but wonder how long he'd been there. When Hibari entered the Library. He'd made sure to stay atleast a good four feet behind him. 'I can't help but wonder how the teacher got Hibari to even do this. It's bizarre. I can't see him simply being asked and agreeing to it.'

"Even if I was paid to do this, it doesn't mean we'll do any play you feel like." Hibari stated.

'He was paid?' Tsuna looked at him in shock. "Umm, well..." he sweated. "Is there anything that interests you?"

"It doesn't matter just pick something thats atleast got two parts, and doesn't have anything stupid in it." he spoke as he sat on a nearby recliner.

Tsuna faltered as he was exhausted with Hibari already.

* * *

They'd spent a whole day in the library, and everything Tsuna had picked had been promptly shot down by Hibari. Hamlet, Clash of the titans, Romeo and Juliet, Swan Lake. Every play that Tsuna had found denied before a scene was even picked. And he'd honestly been pushing it with Swan Lake. He thought for sure Hibari would of liked to do the fight scene between the wizard and the prince.

He walked with his shoulders hunched forward, defeated. A whole day had been wasted. When he looked behind he saw Hibari still following him, abit too close for his liking. The next thing to try since the library closed was a bookstore, but everyone they'd gone to either had exactly what had been declined, or was too crowded for Hibari's liking.

"Eh?" Tsuna looked up in surprise. To his right was a bookstore. If one wasn't paying attention, they'd miss it in a heart beat as it was small and pushed back a little so it wouldn't be noticed. The only real indicator that it was a bookstore was the word itself painted on the glass window next to the wooden door. It looked alot like an antique shop as he gazed inside, but it was filled with books instead. "Let's try in here." he opened the door. "Hello?" he called inside. 'Is this place even open?' he thought.

"Can I help you?" came a voice of an old man. When Tsuna turned he shreeked in surprise. "Well?" he raised a brow.

"Umm...ah...do you have any playbooks?" he asked hesitantly.

"In the back. The farthest right corner."

"Ahh...thank you." he practically dashed. Suddenly he was very grateful for Hibari's prescence. The old man was freaky looking as he looked crooked and ancient. Like some old crone of a witch. When he'd gotten to the books he gasped in awe at how many there were. "Wow...." he picked one off the shelf. It looked old and was dusty. He blew the dust off it's cover and saw it was an old edition of King Lear. "Hibari..." he turned, but freaked out since Hibari had been so close making him fall backwards as he dropped the book. As he collided with the shelf many of the books fell.

"You kids better not be making a mess of my books!" the old crone shouted.

"Honestly....if you make much more noise i'll bite you to death." he glared at Tsuna. Then bent down to pick upt he fallen books. Even going as far as to dust them off as he picked them up.

"Ahh...sorry." he apologized as he started to help pick up the books. As they both reached for one in particular their hands hovered over it, and for some reason they looked at one another, both sweating a little.

But after a moment Hibari picked up the book and placed the others in a nearby pile. "Eternal Melody" he read the title after cleaning the cover off. He flipped through the pages.

"Eh? I've never heard of that play before." Tsuna got up.

"Neither have I." he responded as he looked over it's contents. A long silence held the room against time. "This one."

"Eh?" Tsuna backed away a little.

"We'll do this one." he handed over the book. "It's unique, only has two male characters, and frankly no one else will be doing it."

"Ah.." he replied as he grasped the book. It was like he felt something as he touched it. Like a small shock in his senses, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

* * *

As they sat in Tsuna's room. Neither Hibari nor Tsuna actually reached for the book to go through it as it sat on the table.

The fact that Hibari was in his room made Tsuna feel nervous, but the book made him even more uncomfortable than Hibari did. 'Ah why did I buy it? I should of just gone with King Lear!' he thought in panic. It was getting late and they hadn't even practiced a single line yet. The clock struck midnight, breaking Tsuna's attention from the book.

"Ah...it's midnight already?" he uttered in shock. Reborn had even gone through the trouble of getting Lambo out of the house so they could practice in peace. And possibly to keep Hibari's annoyance levels down. "What do we do? We've already lost a day!"

Hibari was sweating, he couldn't explain why the book unnerved him. Or why he even suggested it. But something told him to and unlike his usual self he obeyed. He lifted an unsure hand and went to place it on the book. When it got near he hesitated for a moment.

Tsuna watched as Hibari reached for the book. And for some reason his own hand moved towards it as well. They both touched it at the same time, making it glow brightly. Blinding them.

Outside, the windows of Tsuna's room emitted the light, then dulled within moments. The last sound that night, was the scream of the two.

* * *

Gokudera knocked on the Sawada's house door to be greated by Tsuna's mother. "Oh Gokudera! Your here early!" she said with a smile on her face. "Are you going to work on your school project together with Tsuna?"

"Of course! I can't leave the 10th alone with that...crazy person." he choose his words carefully...to a point. He could only hope Hibari wasn't there to hear him.

"Tsuna should be in his room. He hasn't come down for breakfast yet." she allowed him in.

"Thank you." he smiled as he walked up the stairs. When he got to Tsuna's room he knocked. "Boss!" he said in a slight excitement. "Boss are you there?" he sheepishly opened the door. He blinked in surprise when he saw no one was in. "Oh? Did they leave already?"

* * *

When they'd all gone back to school. Gokudera was immediately up at Tsuna's desk. "10th! We're you able to find a suitable play?"

"No." he bluntly stated unlike himself. No one had seen him until that morning for school. And nothing was stated as to where he and Hibari had gone.

"Oh, that's too bad." Yamamoto chimed in. "But there's still time for you to find something."

"Tch, Hibari is probably wasting the 10th's time! I should tell him off. He shouldn't be wasting the 10th's valuable time!"

"No, it's fine." he stated in a meloncholy voice. "We just couldn't find anything suitable is all."

"Tsuna are you okay?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seem abit...different. Are you ill?"

He recieved no answer after that. The rest of the day went by seemingly enough, with the exception of Tsuna's new personality. Days went by and it seemed his personality wasn't at it's normal peak. Whenever he was asked if his work was going alright, he'd state the same. They weren't doing anything. It was rather worry some to say the least. If they weren't working on the assignment. What were Hibari and Tsuna doing then? It was finally the day when they were supposed to show the school there hard work. Tsuna and Hibari were no where to be found. And their turn was next.

"This is horrible! The 10th is gaining horrible habits from that Hibari!" he growled with rage. "I'll never forgive him if the 10th get's left back."

"Now, now i'm sure they'll be here. Even Hibari wouldn't do that right? He'd go on about how it'd disgrace the school or something." Yamamoto stated.

"Hey! They should be here to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted.

When the lights went out, even one blinked in surprise.

"Did the power go out?" Yamamoto inquired. But when a lone light hit the stage and eluminated Hibari this proved not to be the case.

"When they he get here?" Ryohei asked perplexed. He was rather sure Hibari hadn't been back stage at all.

* * *

It was like he was himself but wasn't himself at the same time. No matter how much he tried to keep his true self in tact it was fading, a losing battle. "Oh how my heart trembles with but a single spark of hope." he spoke, his actions fluid, and faultless. Hibari seemed to be in a daze of some sort even as he acted out his role. "That spark that one day I will have a true friend beside me no matter what I may do. No matter what I may see."

"What play is this?" Yamamoto asked. "I've never heard such strong lines before."

"Maybe they worked on their own play?" Kyoko stated confused. "It's rather invigorating. I've never seen Hibari speak with so much emotion." she smiled intrigued as she watched the play from the sidelines.

"I am alone....." his voice trembled, "With nothing but this single spark that holds unto the depths of my soul. It will die. Soon. So very soon." a solem melody sounded. Where it'd come from no one knew. "This wind freezes my heart with it's icey breath." a wind sound. "Trembling my very being into nothing."

"Do not say such things oh prince." came Tsuna's voice. But when had he arrived? How did he get to that side of the stage when everyone was watching so eagerly.

"Who is there?" Hibari turned.

"I have no name. I a merely a puppet, a puppet that heard your voice and wished the same wish as you."

"A puppet cannot speak."

"That is true, but your wish has given me life. Oh please accept me oh prince. Without it, I am nothing and will die."

A harsh rapsody sounded as they gaze upon eachother in silent for a moment. "I shall grant your request, but only as I deem fit. You will be a servant of mine puppet."

"Ah you wish oh prince. If a servant is what you need, a servant I shall be."

Everyone in the audience was mesmerized by the play. Every other group before them had done plays of Shakespear, some doubled from others. This one they couldn't keep their eyes off it. It was simply stunning, like the two before them were in tune.

"To grant your wish. We must dance the demon's dance." Tsuna stated.

Hibari did a hand action above his head. Usually such an action was only used in ballets, but it simply meant. Won't you dance with me? An enchanting melody played as they dance a mesmerizing dance. The other backstage were even surprised that Hibari could even, or would even dance. The audience was surprised that Tsuna had such grace in his steps, they wondered if this was the same Tsuna who they had as their classmate. When the dance ended. The scene changed drastically.

"I cannot accept this." Tsuna stated. "He is human and will leave me to rot." he spoke with anger. "I cannot accept this. I won't. I worked hard to be accepted as a friend, I won't be thrown away." he turned toward Hibari, who'd turned as if he didn't know he was there to begin with and just arrived.

"My comrade what ailes you?" he asked pleasantly.

"My heart, it weaps, it weaps that you will leave me. I cannot stand such a thing. So..to prevent you from leaving. I shall kill you." he attacked. When had Tsuna gotten a sword? No one knew. Was it great skill in hiding things in his wardrobe? His blade struck Hibari in the shoulder, though his attack was aimed at his chest.

Hibari held his wound and faltered back. "Demon! I shall slay thee!" he brought out his own sword. "It is the least I can do to end your suffering!" he attacked, but Tsuna dodged it.

"Hey is fake blood allowed? I didn't know we could use props." Yamamoto stated as he watched the epic battle play out.

Tsuna aimed his attack and was punctured through his chest. "Forgive me my friend." Hibari stated. But then urked in pain. Tsuna had gotten him with his own blade through his side.

"Please....." Tsuna weaped. "Please promise me, that we'll be together.....for eternity.." he started to fall. Hibari caught him before he fell.

"Aye, with our dying breathes....we shall part this world." he finished. The lights flicked off. The play was over.

After a moment the audience applauded enthusiastically. They enjoyed the play very much.

"10th!" Gokudera shouted excitedly as Hibari and Tsuna were back stage. "That was amazing! I'd never seen such an amazing play before in my life!"

"And that battle scene!" Yamamoto chimed in, "I never knew you two were so amazing with swords. How did you guys get the fake blood to come out with the fake swords?"

"Fake swords?" Tsuna questioned. "Ah...right." he looked away. Tsuna didn't seem like himself either.

Kusakabe ran up to the group in a huff. "Kyoya!" he shouted. "You were amazing! I can't believe who wonderful it was!" he patted Hibari on his bloodied shoulder. Making Hibari wince in pain. "Kyoya?" he looked puzzled.

Everyone was in a panic when Tsuna and Hibari finally collasped. The sounds of sirens started blaring.

* * *

"ARE YOU TWO CRAZY!" came the shout from the hospital room. "You both could of died!" Dino scolded the two who were currently in hospital beds. The moment he'd heard Tsuna was in the hospital was the moment he'd jumped on a plane to Nami Mori. "And you! I thought you had better sense than to do such a thing! Both of you! Are you both high or something!"

"This isn't the 10th's fault! I'm sure Hibari put him up to it!" Gokudera added his input.

"Really? Hibari doesn't seem like the type to inflict a wound over a play." Yamamoto stated.

"Are you serious? He's crazy!" Gokudera was in hysterics. "He probably told the 10th to do it or he'd kill him! Which he almost did!"

Hibari and Tsuna in their beds, were ignoring everyone around them seemingly. Hibari was looking out the window and Tsuna was reading a magazine.

"Are you two even listening?" Dino shouted in rage.

"Your pissed. Got it." Tsuna mumbled unlike himself. No one could be sure but he was looking more like when he was in hypermode than his usual self. But they shrugged it off as it was the face that they were upset.

A nurse peeked into the room and looked very nervous. "I'm sorry...but visiting hours are over. You'll have to come back at normal hours."

"Do me a favor, make sure to keep all sharp pointy objects away from these two!" Dino shouted as he threw his hands in the air. "Honestly! Stabbing over a play! I don't care how good it was! That was just plain stupid!" he ranted all the way down the hall.

"10th i'll be back bright and early!" he cried, even has Yamamoto dragged him.

"Call us if you need anything!" he shouted as he dragged Gokudera out.

Once everyone had left the room, the two smiled menicingly even as the lights turned off.

* * *

Reborn sat on Tsuna's bed in deep thought, everyone had decided to stay the night even though Tsuna wasn't there. Tsuna's mom was in her room crying, her Husband consoling her.

"It's so odd that they would do that." Yamamoto leaned back. "I know Hibari is crazy sometimes but even he wouldn't go that far."

"Hmmm, it seems like both are out of sorts to me." Ryohei stated. "Like they went crazy to the extreme. In a bad way."

"Somehow I don't think this is normal." Reborn stated. "Something had to of happened."

"You think so?" Dino asked. He'd finally calmed down after a while.

"Since when are Hibari and Tsuna known to act so violently to the point where they'd nearly killed each other? Tsuna is more likely to get hit and Hibari is more likely to hit and walk off. But never have the two ever put one another in the hospital. Their actions are also suspicious." Reborn stated.

"That is true." Dino responded. "Even Hibari is more likely to keep attacking to enjoy the fight."

"What's more confusing is why them?" Yamamoto looked perplexed.

Even one went silent while they thought of possible conclusions. Explainations. Anything.

"Wait...didn't they said they weren't even practicing for their play?" Gokudera spoke up.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Yamamoto asked. "I mean, maybe they came up with it on the spot?"

"I wanna know what happened to the swords they had." Ryohei added.

"Hey wait...where did those go?" Gokudera looked stunned. "If they'd tossed them wouldn't they had made a clanging sound?"

"And where did they hide them in the first place?" Yamamoto looked stunned himself.

"Hmmmm." Reborn hummed.

* * *

Two shadowed figures leaped from rooftop to rooftop. It almost looked as though they were flying, landing gracefully with each leap to leap with elegance again. The sleeping occupants of each house didn't hear a single sound. It was almost as though the figures were so light they couldn't make a sound. Finally they came to a mansion hidden deep in the forest. The gardens shined in the moonlight as if they were moonlight themselves. As they walked into an area the looked to be a thrown room they knelt down before the mysterious man.

The man in the throne chair before them was wearing regal garments of the highest quality. His hair was short and black. Brushed back in a slick fashion to perfection. His coat was red, his slacks a dark brown. His blue eyes glimmered as he saw the two kneel before him. Getting up, he grasped each of their hands. "Welcome home...." he started. He looked at them. It was Tsuna and Hibari. "My creations."

"We're home...father." they stated in unison.

* * *

"They're what?" Gokudera slammed his hands against the counter. It was the only thing keeping the nurse safe.

"I'm sorry sir! But they must of left sometime during the night shift!" she panicked. She wasn't sure what he was going to do.

"But he's hurt! What if he's been kidnapped?" Nana cried.

"Don't worry we'll find him." Iemitsu replied. "You'll see."

* * *

The man sighed as he brushed Hibari's hair. He'd dressed Tsuna and Hibari like dolls. "This is wonderful to have my creations back. But alas. I am still missing one." he muttered in disappointment. "My set will never be completed if I don't have the third. But who would be a wonderful accompanyment of you two?" he stepped away and looked through the photos he had laid out on the table. Hibari's and Tsuna's placed at the very top. He picked up the other photo's as if deciding on a new outfit or piece of jewerly. "Ahh...this one is far too boyish." he tossed Ryohei's photo behind him. "This one lacks luster." he tossed Yamamoto's photo. "A girl...no way. A girl would destroy the image i'm going for." he tossed Chrome's photo. "Ah...this one...this one is just plain disappointing." he tossed Gokudera's. "Do the Vongola have nothing left to offer? Will my master pieces be incomplete?" he slammed his fists to the table and he blinked when he saw a photo he'd missed that had been flipped over. Curious he picked it up and turned it to it's proper side. "It's...perfect." he smiled.

* * *

Reborn was reading the latest news from the mafia. The title, "Mukuro Missing! Kidnapped while imprisoned!" It was a rather unusual title. How could one who was in jail get kidnapped? Especially from the Vendicare.

"It seems things are becoming abit more complicated." he folded his paper.

"Tch, I bet he wasn't even kidnapped. I bet he escaped and they didn't want that on their record!" Gokudera shouted.

"I don't think so. The Vendicare enforces mafia law. They have no reason to lie." Reborn stated.

"Even if they aren't lying. We still don't know where the 10th and Hibari are. It's nerve wracking! What if they were kidnapped like Tsuna's mother said!"

"It wouldn't be unlikely since Tsuna is set to be the next boss of the Vongola." Reborn replied. "And as for Hibari and Mukuro I don't know. For all we know all of you could be targets."

* * *

Pain. It was all he felt. Each step was agony. He panted as he leaned against a wall for support. He couldn't explain what had happened. One moment he was in his prison at the Vindicate. The the next he was in the park of Nami Mori. In pain. He didn't even know how he'd gotten there. Or why he was placed at the park. One thing he knew. And as sorely as he didn't want to admit it. He needed help.

He gripped the wall for support as he made his way to the one place he thought he'd never go to in his life. The Sawada house.

* * *

The door bell rang, Nana ran to open it in hopes that her child had returned. When she opened it. She screamed.

"Mama what's wrong?" Reborn came to the door quickly with the others behind him. At the door was Mukuro. And he looked like he'd been to hell and back about a dozen times. He was dirty, parts of his clothing where torn, and he didn't even have shoes on. He was currently using the door as support even with his right arm covered by a cloth. "Mukuro. How did you get here?"

"Vo...ngo...la.." was all Mukuro stated before he collasped to the floor unconcious.

"Wasn't he kidnapped? I told you he escaped!" Gokudera shouted in a rage.

"Hmm." Reborn check his pulse. "Take him to Tsuna's room." he turned to Nana. "Don't worry mama, he's a friend."

After Nana had calmed down. Everyone was in Tsuna's room. Mukuro in the bed. He was panting and sweating profusely. Dr. Shamal had been called in and he was pulling out his tools to prepare for a check up.

"How did he get here?" Yamamoto asked in shock. "Wasn't he being held captive or something after being kidnapped?"

"Who knows." Reborn replied.

"Ahh!" Mukuro shouted and kicked at Dr. Shamal.

"Hey! I'm trying to help you you brat! This is why I prefer women! Now hold still so I can check your arm!" he grabbed at him. It was quite a complicated battle when the person he was trying to help kept trying to use the sheets as a shield. When he finally got them away, he was stunned at what he saw. Mukuro's arm was covered in dry blood, he had a deep wound in his upper arm. "Haaaa, this is why you have to hold still!" he scolded. It'd taken a while, but he'd finally had Mukuro bandaged and safe from bleeding to death. He was currently sleeping from the drugs Dr. Shamal had given him.

"This is just plain confusing!" Gokudera rubbed at his head, messing up his hair.

"Confusing it maybe, but there's more to this than we know." Reborn stated. "And what we do know doesn't make sense."

"Tsuna and Hibari attacked one another, Mukuro was kidnapped. Tsuna and Hibari disappear, but Mukuro appears." Yamamoto thought aloud.

* * *

In the morning, everyone was abit sluggish from having an all night conversation and coming up with nothing. They freaked out when Mukuro was missing. Thinking something had happened they ran down stairs.

"More please!" came an excited voice from the dining room.

"Oh my, I never knew someone who had such an appetite. I'm so happy!" came Nana's voice.

They all looked in and there he was. Surrounded by empty dishes. Mukuro. Currently he was munching on some rice and toast. "Fank ku!" he said with his mouth full as she gaved him another serving of bacon and eggs.

"Are you even tasting the food?" Iemitsu asked as he looked abit gloomy. He tapped his fork on his empty plate.

"Yes. And it's very delicious!" he smiled.

"Ahhhh I think i'm in love with your stomach!" she said with glee. "I have some recipes i've been wanting to try, but Tsuna won't even taste them."

"I'll be more than glad to taste them." he said with a smile after he swallowed. He had some rice on his face. Was this really the same Mukuro who was trying to gain control of Tsuna to destroy the mafia?

"What the hell!" Gokudera shouted as he pointed. "What do you think your doing!"

"Eatting breakfast." was the reply he received, before Mukuro shoved some more bacon into his mouth.

"I can see that you idiot! What I mean is aren't you supposed to be kidnapped?"

Mukuro stopped eatting for a moment and looked at Gokudera perplexed. "I was kidnapped?"

"Yes!"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Reborn stepped onto the table.

"Huh...must of been some lousy kidnappers then." he continued to eat his rice. But at a slower pace.

"Oh my!" Nana looked surprised. "You poor thing, here have some sausage! They must of starved you."

"Sure..." he looked off the side. "Let's go with that."

"We need to talk after breakfast Mukuro." Reborn stated seriously.

* * *

After Mukuro had his buffet they'd migrated back to Tsuna's room.

"So what happened?" Reborn asked bluntly.

"I don't know." he responded just as bluntly.

"Who "kidnapped" you?"

"I don't know. And how sure are you that it was a kidnapping?"

Reborn tossed the article at him. Mukuro picked it up and skimmed through it's contents. "Wow."

"You remember something?" Gokudera asked.

"No. I just find it very sad that I was taken so easily. Even I couldn't get out of the bottom levels."

"Hey you! We're having a serious conversation here! So if you want us to call the Vindicare's on your ass you'll talk!" Gokudera threatened.

"Oh?" He looked smug. "But even if I knew anything. Which I don't. I wouldn't tell a mannerless octopus like you."

Ryohei tried his best to stiffle his laughter. Gokudera got up and was ready to pummel his face in.

"Now, now, if he doesn't know anything, he doesn't know anything."

Mukuro started scratching at his arm. The bandages were making him itch. "I don't even know where I got this from." he scratched some more. "But it's itching like hell!" he started scratching more vigoriously. Reborn promptly smacked him upside the head.

"Don't scratch it."

"Ow..." he rubbed at his head.

Nana poked her head into the room. She had a tray of drinks and a clean towel. "I brought you all some drinks. And I drew you a bath." she turned to Mukuro.

He looked down at himself, he was filthy. He was probably as filthy as the bums on the street, his hair was full of dried blood and mud. "Yay! Bath!" he cheered and took the towel from her like a child who'd been given a new toy.

"Hey! This isn't over!" Gokudera shouted at him as he followed Nana to the bathroom.

"Didn't say it was." he slammed the door shut. Gokudera started pounding on the door in a fit.

"Open this door you hobo!"

"I can't hear you." came a cheerily response from the other side. The shower was turned on, and Mukuro started to sing in the shower.

"You bastard!"

"Well, just let him have his shower. He's probably been through alot." Yamamoto said just as cheerily.

"Tch."

* * *

Mukuro was sitting in the computer chair in the room. Spinning round and round, as he waited. He was currently wearing a pair of Tsuna's shorts and a shirt. They were a little snug, but did the job. Nana had changed the sheets on the bed since they'd become equally filthy as Mukuro had been.

"Is there anything you can tell us?" Gokudera shouted.

"Nope. I don't know a thing." he smiled as he continued to spin.

"Your so useless!"

"And your ugly."

"What was that!"

"Now, now. Reborn told us to wait and that's what we're doing."

"Waiting is sooo boring." Mukuro pouted.

"I don't like waiting either." Ryohei added his input.

"Ahhh finally someone who understands me."

"Don't encourage him!" Gokudera shouted.

"Which him? Me him? Or him him?" Mukuro asked. It was obvious he was just messing around, if nothing else to see Gokudera loose his temper for amusement purposes.

"Stop spinning!" he grapped at the chair's arms. Making him come to a stop. "Your annoying everyone!"

"Everyone? You seem to be the only one who complained."

"Bastard..." he growled.

"We're back." Reborn stated as he walked in. He had Dr. Shamal with him.

"It's another octopus!" Mukuro pointed. This made Ryohei and Yamamoto break out in laughter.

"Uhh, this is why women are better."

"Well you can leave after you put on...that." Reborn smiled.

"Hmmm." Mukuro tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

* * *

The shuffle was brief as it was three to one. Even as he tried to confuse or attack his opponents, Mukuro was easily taken down.

"Hey get this off!" he tugged at the collar on his neck. He was trying to break it off.

"No can do. If you disappear that tracking device will lead us to you." Reborn stated.

"You can also think of it as a punishment for being a smart ass." Dr. Shamal dusted his hands off.

"Do you think this will work?" Yamamoto asked.

"Who knows, but he's the only lead we have. He might be able to lead us to the others." Reborn replied.

* * *

Everyone had left for the night. They'd left Mukuro in Tsuna's room to rest. The clock struck midnight with a bells toll. Mukuro slowly sat up in a daze, his eyes dulled. Turning to the window he looked at it then got up and opened it. He slowly sway as he stood there idly for a moment then put foot on the sil to climb out. The lights were turned on in a moment, and he was grabbed from behind by Ryohei.

"Where do you think your going!" Gokudera shouted. But gained no reply.

Ryohei was holding him to keep him from leaving.

"Let him go Ryohei." Reborn stated.

"What? But if we let him go we won't have any clues!" he shouted as Mukuro still pulled against his hold.

"That's the point." he smiled. Gaining awkward looks from everyone except Mukuro. Ryohei slowly let him go. Everyone watched as he climbed out the window and jumped from building to building. "Follow him."

* * *

_And a cliffhanger. Ya know honestly as I was typing this out. I did not think the story was gonna end up so long. X.x So I decided to set it in chapters instead of having one great big long story. _

_I hope I kept them in or mostly in character. So many characters x.X *dies*_

_I know the beginning was probably very bleh. But I needed something to start it off. I couldn't just have them dive right into it. This is also my first Katekyo Hitman Reborn fic. So I hope it came out okay. I had this idea and it wouldn't leave my brain. So i'ma share it =3_

_Reviews and critiques appreciated. And I will apologize in advance to those who are unaware of my very..very..crappy grammer. Feel free to Lol at it XD I know I do when I find mistakes. XD Also don't be embarassed if you point them out. Doesn't bother me. =3 As long as it's not rude. ._

_Take Care!_


	2. Chapter 2

Within the Melody 2

By: Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or it's original characters...though it would be cool if I could ._

* * *

Trying to keep up with someone who was very agile and jumping from building to building was a task in itself. But they managed to follow the unaware Mukuro. But it became exceedingly difficult when he headed toward the forest. Even more so when he actually got into the forest.

"Mukuro! Will you stop for one minute!" Gokudera panted heavily.

"He can't hear you." Reborn said from his shoulder.

"Man." he whined as he tried to keep up. He wondered how someone who was barefoot could run so fast with all the rocks and twigs on the ground and upped roots. "This just keeps getting better and better." he nearly tripped over a tree's lower branches.

After a few more yards, everyone stopped. "Where did he go?" Gokudera shouted in frustration.

"I don't know I lost him." Yamamoto turned in various directions looking for the blue haired youth.

"It's alright. We haven't lost him." Reborn stated. Then pulled out a tracking device.

"Oh yeah, you put a tracking collar on him." Ryohei smiled. "That was good thinking."

"He's 300 yards to the east. In the furthest part of the forest." Reborn stated as he read the results.

"So fast!" Yamamoto looked surprised. Even Mukuro couldn't possibly be that fast.

* * *

Mukuro walked through the gates of the mansion in steady strides. His eyes were dull, which made one wonder if he was even aware of where he was. There was a man waiting outside he stretched out his hand, and Mukuro took it.

"Welcome home" he smiled.

* * *

"We should be coming right at the spot...now." Reborn read the device. Making everyone come to a complete stop. It'd taken them a good 50 minutes to catch up.

"Are you crazy? There's nothing here!" Gokudera shouted. All he could see was more trees.

"Hmmm." he hummed as he looked at the device. It clearly stated Mukuro was within the area.

"Damn it." Gokudera cursed.

"Well maybe the device is..." Ryohei started to put a hand on a tree. "Ahh!"

"Ryohei?" Yamamoto looked at where he last was. "Ryohei?"

"Ow..." came his voice.

"Where are you turf head?"

"I'm right here."

"Where?" Yamamoto went to the stop.

"Here."

"Stop messing around you idiot!" Gokudera shouted. Then jumped in surprise when Ryohei's head appeared, but not the rest of him.

"Right here."

"So thats it." Reborn walked through. The others following slowing after.

"Wow!" Yamamoto gawked. The building before him was huge. It was a western style manor with thousands and thousands of flowers. And a large fountain in the center that was of a woman pouring water from an gord. "This is amazing. But why didn't we see it before?"

"Who knows." Reborn stated as he followed the path to the main doors. Even as they reached the doors, they seemed to open by themselves. "Seems like we were expected."

As they followed the path that had been laid out to them. They came to the throne room like area. The man from before sitting on his chair as if he was bored from waiting for so long. He held a glass of wine and swirved it's contents slowly. "It's about time you all showed up. I was starting to think you would all keep me waiting."

"Who are you dirt bag?" Gokudera shouted. "And what did you do with the 10th?"

"10th?" he looked perplexed for a moment. "Ahhh." he smiled. "You must mean that adorable brown haired boy."

"So you do have him!" he shouted with his fist near his chest. "Let him go you bastard!"

"What are you up to? And further more who are you?" Reborn asked.

"Me? Why i'm just a simple doll maker. As for who I am, you can call me Kreuz." he smiled pleasantly.

"So Kreuz, what do you intend to do with the Vongola?" Reborn asked as he looked at Kruez straight forward.

He smiled mischeviously. "Nothing."

"Don't lie you bastard!" Gokudera shouted.

"Your obviously planning something!" Ryohei shouted.

"I'm not lying. I have no interest in the Vongola."

"Then why?" Reborn asked.

"You mean why did I take three members? It's because they are so cute."

"What?" Yamamoto looked shocked.

"I told you i'm a doll maker. And a doll maker requires things."

"So you took them for your dolls?" Reborn looked abit upset.

"Wait..i'm confused, how does this come to dolls?" Ryohei asked.

"He's using them as materials." Reborn stated.

"What?" Yamamoto shouted. "But that's insane! You can't use people for materials!"

"That's not really correct." Kreuz looked insulted. "But of course someone who knows nothing wouldn't understand a masters work."

"I don't care about your work! Give us back our friends you sick freak!" Gokudera shouted.

"Oh? But now you can't even afford them."

"They aren't things!" Gokudera threw his fist.

Kruez started scratching at his brow. "I would of agreed had this been about..." he looked at his watch. "Oh say four hours ago."

"What?" Ryohei looked perplexed.

"What did you do to them!" Gokudera shouted.

"Allow me to show you my latest dolls." he stood up then swirled his hand to his left side. A light came on as if it was a stage light from above. They got the shock of their lives when they saw what was before them. It was them. The others. Even Mukuro who'd only gone missing not even an hour ago. Tsuna sat in the middle with Hibari on his right, Mukuro to his left. They all looked to be sleeping as they had their eyes closed. Hibari's head on Tsunas shoulder. And Mukuro looked as though he was hugging him. Kreuz walked up to them and put his hands to Tsuna's face. "My greatest master pieces." he leaned over and kissed Tsuna over his right eye. "Utter perfection. But only if they are together. Separated they are only a third of perfection." he traced his fingers over Mukuro and Hibari's faces. "These are my greatest master pieces." he smiled then stepped back admiring them. Then turned to the group as if he was introducing a show. "How could anyone not admire such work!"

"You're insane." Reborn stated bluntly.

"Insane is such a strong word for those who are beyond creative by normal standards. We are so misjudged, us true artists."

"I've had enough!" Gokudera shouted as he threw an anslaught of bombs. Making Kreuz cover his eyes as they exploded in his face.

He coughed profusely, and when the smoke cleared he blinked in surprise. Then smiled. "Oh my, they are far more clever then I anticipated." as he looked and saw they were gone. Tsuna and the others as well. "Well I guess I can allow them to hold them for a trial period." he laughed. "Though it's far to late to turn back." he went to sit on his throne.

* * *

"Gokudera that was good thinking!" Yamamoto shouted in excitement as he carried Mukuro on his back.

"Tch, you misinterpreted, I was trying to destroy him for touching the boss!" he growled as he ran beside him.

"Still it was rather good, but I am disappointed we had to run." Ryohei stated as he carried Tsuna and Hibari.

"Oh well. Getting them out was a first priority." Reborn stated from his perch on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Still you could of left me there to kick his ass while the rest of you ran. I would of taught him not to mess with the Vongola!" Gokudera kicked a nearby trash can. Making everyone come to a halt.

"I think that would of been a bad thing to do. What if he's the only one a cure if he put a disease in them?" Yamamoto looked worried. "Honestly Mukuro feels a little cold."

"I was thinking the same thing." Ryohei stated as he looked behind himself. "I thought it was just because it was cool in the building, but they haven't warmed up at all."

"Looks like Dr. Shamal will be paying us another visit." Reborn stated.

* * *

After many tears from Nana seeing her "baby boy" back, they'd taken refuge in Tsuna's room again. Due to a lack of space they laid the three on the bed where their legs were off the bed just so they could fit them all. Even with a heated blanket, it was like their bodies had a slight coldness that wouldn't go away.

"I bet he put some kind of new virus in their bodies! You should of let me kill him!" Gokudera vented.

"Somehow I doubt that. Why put a virus in their bodies and then rant about the artistic aspects of it." Reborn stated.

"Who knows! Artists are insane most of the time anyway!" he shouted as his veins throbbed. He needed to hit something, but there wasn't anything to hit. Not even Lambo who was sleeping and not causing trouble for once.

"Damn and just when i'd gotten a hot babe too." Dr. Shamal came in. "Seriously a third time already? Couldn't you atleast wait til morning?"

"Sorry, but this is an emergency." Reborn proclaimed.

"That's what you said the last two times." he sighed.

* * *

Dr. Shamal removed his stethiscope from his ears after conducting a through examination of the three sleeping mafioso's. He signed for what seemed like the millionth time as he wrote down something on a notepad. "Well other than the obvious they are fine. No diseases. No new wounds. Nothing. Only thing I can't understand is why their temperatures are staying at 90 degrees. They honestly shouldn't be so healthy with such a slow temperature. I've never seen such a thing before."

"Can't you do anything?" Ryohei asked.

"I can try to give them some medicine, but honestly it might be pointless."

Everyone turned when Mukuro started to stir and sat up. He still looked drowsy, even as he put his hand to his forehead like he had a headache.

"Oh great, of all the people to wake up first, the crazy one does." Gokudera snubbed.

"Now, now." Yamamoto smiled. "It's not a contest."

"Why is it so cold in here?" Mukuro asked as he pulled up the blankets closer to his chin. "Someone turn up the heat."

"It's already on the maximum setting, it can't go any higher." Dr. Shamal stated as he stood.

Mukuro gave a small whimper as he tried to wrap himself in the blanket as much as he could. Which was pretty hard to do considering Hibari was at the other side of Tsuna and clutching it for dear life.

"Instead of whining why don't you explain what happened?" Gokudera got to the point.

"What do you mean?" he raised a brow. He'd put the blanket to cover up to his nose. So one could only see from his eyes and above.

"Damn it again with this? You are by far the most useless person on the planet!"

Mukuro shivered even as his eyes shifted downward. Dr. Shamal went up to him with an ear thermometer and took his temperature. "What?" he pulled out the notepad he had earlier.

"What's wrong?" Yamamoto asked.

"This can't be right." Dr. Shamal stated as he compared the numbers. "His temperture. It dropped."

* * *

Needless to say a quick trip to the store for more heated blankets was in order. Even while being wrapped it seemingly did nothing for the chills. When Tsuna and Hibari woke up. They too could not explain what happened. They just knew it was cold and the single electric blanket was not helping. They couldn't even remember doing the play. Much less the aftermath of it. They also couldn't take them to the hospital in case Kreuz had been waiting.

"Well now it seems you all seem abit warmer." Reborn said with a smile. Even after the others had returned with the supplies.

They were all bundled up, wrapped like they were in caccoons with heated blankets. Mukuro and Tsuna looked content, but Hibari looked pissed off. Like being cold was pissing him off. Or perhaps he was angry at the situtation. No one could tell. Stranger still Tsuna looked like he was his hyper mode. Only he didn't have the flame on his head. It'd taken five electric blankets, and several hot water bottles to get them where they were at in terms of warmth.

"It's warm." Tsuna cooed as he sighed.

"I can't understand this. At this point they shouldn't even be alive." Dr. Shamal compared all his notes. Every 30 minutes he'd taken their temperatures. And each time they'd drop lower than the previous one. "Their temperatures are at 40 degrees. They should very well be dead."

"You'd think they'd be hot easier considering it's 80 degrees outside." Yamamoto smiled.

"I'm definately going to monitor them. But it's strange how I can't find a single thing that's causing this. What did that man do?" he rubbed at his head.

"What man?" Tsuna asked.

"Don't worry about it for now." Reborn replied. "For now get some rest."

* * *

"The side effect of a change is nearing it's end, then soon after it will continue at a steady pace unknown by anyone other than myself." Kreuz stated as he looked outside. The sun's rays eluminating the garden outside. "How long should this trial be I wonder?" he smiled.

* * *

After a good rest, they had to say they were perfectly well. Abit too warm but that was to be expected when one was covered in electric blankets. Shoving them off, Tsuna took a deep breath as he let the breeze hit his sweating body. "Aahhhh." he sighed. "I thought I was going to be cooked."

Hibari's blankets and water bottles met the same fate on the floor. This is when Tsuna also realized, he was quite the bed hog, as he tried to shove Tsuna and Mukuro off the bed to be positioned on it properly. Mukuro was still sleeping within his caccoon of blankets. Getting up he stretched, and sighed with stiff joints popped. He wondered how anyone had gotten Hibari to stay. Much less to share a small bed. But he took it as a good sign since he hadn't been bitten to death that he had other thoughts on his mind.

This made his expression faulter into sorrow. Sitting at his desk chair he brought his knees to his chin. "I feel sick." he mummbled as he hugged himself. He jumped his door was opened.

"Ahhh ahahahaha! Tsuna! Tsuna! Play with me!" Lambo came running in.

"Lambo! Shussh! You'll wake them up." he tried to be as silent as possible. Looking between Lambo and the slumbering Hibari.

Lambo started picking his nose. "Hhmmm that's no fun." he stated, then started laughing hysterically and running around the room. "Loser Tsuna! Can't even remember things! Loser! Loser!" he laughed some more. But shreeked as a tonfa came near his face.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari threatened. Which in turn made Lambo cry to the point he emitted electricity.

"No! Lambo calm down!" Tsuna tried. But Lambo only cried harder.

"Oho? What's with the loud noise in the morning?" Mukuro asked with a yawn as he poked his head out from his caccoon. But unfortunately one of the dials on the electric blankets was next to his right eye, so when electricity hit it, it exploded right in his face. "GAAHHH!" he held the right side of his face. Even as Lambo calmed down.

"Lambo is not at fault! Lambo didn't do anything!" he bantered as he ran out of the room.

"What in the world is going on?" Iemitsu shouted in surprise as he came into the room.

"Mukuro are you okay?" Tsuna asked.

Mukuro kept his hands covering his face. Iemitsu came in and leaned over him. "Let me see it." he ordered unlike his usual character. It seemed he didn't very much enjoy having Mukuro in the house. But there was no where else he could go. Atleast, without getting into trouble.

Mukuro just turned away. Iemitsu just grabbed at his wrists and forcibly removed his hands. "Hold still!" he shouted, but then he was in utter shock. So much so that he let go. And Mukuro looked confused at the looks he was getting. Even Hibari couldn't hide his look of shock as he looked at Mukuro's face.

"What? Is it that bad?" he asked as he put his fingers to the area. He realized something was a miss. Finally he realized he also couldn't see from his right eye. Grabbing a mirror he looked into it. Within moments, he was screaming. Part of the right side of his face was gone, his eye was missing completely. Worst of all he could see inside he head. But what should of been on the inside was not there. It was like nothing had been inside at all. It was hallow, and the pieces from his face were on the bed and floor. The impression was a piece of china had broken. Only it had been Mukuro's face, which should of been flesh and bone. Mukuro dropped the mirror and trembled. "What...? What happened to me?" he shouted as he gripped at his head. "What happened to my body!" Even as he trembled, another strange occurance happened. The missing part of his face formed back as if it hadn't been damaged at all. He blinked as he could see again from his right eye. Panting heavily in fright.

Iemitsu picked up a broken shard off the floor and looked at it with confusion.

* * *

"So that's what he meant." Reborn stated as he watched the three on the bed. Tsuna was trying to consol Mukuro who was still in a state of shock. "He litterally made them into dolls."

"That's just crazy! How can you turn a person into a doll?" Yamamoto asked.

"Damn it...Where's the real 10th?" Gokudera shouted. Making everyone stare at him. He grabbed Tsuna by the front of his shirt and pulled. "Start talking puppet! Where is the real boss!"

"Gokudera, it's me!"

Gokudera shoved him back on the bed. "Your not fooling me you freak! Now tell me where he is or i'll break you into a million pieces!"

"Gokudera stop it." Yamamoto tried, "We don't even know what happened? He could really be Tsuna."

"It's a lie! That Kreuz really is just after the Vongola and he took the 10th and tried to replace him with this...them...these pieces of shit fakes!"

Tsuna was stunned to hear such harsh words. Even Hibari looked surprised.

"I don't know about the rest of you. But i'm going to look for the real 10th myself if I have to! I don't have a use for useless dolls." he walked out.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto shouted as he chased after him.

"Just let him calm down for a while, we should have everything figured out in time." Reborn stated, then jumped on the window ledge.

"Reborn your going too?" Tsuna asked. Though it was apparent he was trying to keep himself composed.

"I have to go somewhere. I will be back soon." he stated then jumped out the window. Tsuna looked disappointed after he'd left. It was only him, Mukuro and Hibari in the room.

"I'm leaving." Hibari got up.

"Hibari you too?" he panicked. "But we're supposed to stay here and..."

"I'm not going to stay in a place where herbivores are crowding. I only stayed to get answers. There are none, so i'm leaving." he walked out of the room.

"Hibari!" he paritally went after him, then stopped. "Ah! Mukuro come on!" he tugged on his arm. He was certain he shouldn't leave Mukuro in the house with only his mom.

* * *

"Hibari wait up!" Tsuna shouted after him as he half dragged a distressed Mukuro. It was a wonder if he was even aware that he was being pulled along. "Hibari!" he tried to catch up. 'What do I do?' he asked himself. 'Everything is so confusing...and...' he gripped at the front of his shirt after he'd stopped. 'Gokudera...Gokudera...what if he's right?' he thought to himself. 'What if I am...just a fake?' he lowered his arm to his side. Suddenly he felt like not only did he not know what to do. But that he didn't have anywhere to go. He grasped Mukuro's hand tightly for comfort. But he knew to expect nothing. He was having his own issues over what happened earlier. He was in no condition to help Tsuna with his own problems. Tears started forming at his eyes as he looked at the floor. Gokudera's words stuck in his mind in a constant replay. He started to feel like his heart would burst at any given moment, but there was simply no one for comfort. 'Who would take the time to comfort a doll?' he thought as the tears flowed from his eyes.

Unexpectedly a pair of familiar shoes stood before him. But he couldn't bring himself to look up at the person. He knew it was Hibari...or atleast something that looked like him.

Hibari stood before the paused pair. He tried to tell himself not to bother, not to even look back. But it seemed his feet had different intentions from what his mind wanted. So he ended up going back, and their they stood where he last heard Tsuna shouting at him. Mukuro was as catatonic as ever with only an expression of depression. It was like he'd forgotten how to be his usual self. Though he was telling himself to leave them be, his hand had other ideas and grasped at Tsuna's free hand. Even as he grasped it, he couldn't help but notice his own hand was trembling. He lead the way to the one place they could go, or atleast was the one place open to them. Nami Mori Middle School. He'd never realised it before, but for some reason it was comforting more than usual to know it was there.

Finally they were in the office he used frequently. Part of his mind told him it was dark and to turn the lights on. But the other part just stated why bother? So he opted to leave them off. It wasn't until he shut the door, that he let go. And after that, it was like every emotion dealing with sorrow hit him all at once. He hated it, he wanted it to die. But it wouldn't go away. Sitting at the desk he norminally used he laid his head in his arms. Wrapping them tightly. Damning himself for felling such strong overwhelming emotion. But he'd be damned if he let anyone see him cry. So he silently cried in his arms, not uttering a sound, even as his own tears fell to dampen his shirt.

Tsuna just lead Mukuro to a nearby sofa and pushed him to sit. Mukuro sat limply, even as Tsuna laid face first on the other sofa. Unlike Hibari's silent tears, he whimpered softly, even as he buried his face into the cushions he couldn't stop himself. And he could only hope Hibari would allow him this moment to release his sorrow, without attacking him.

* * *

"Anything on that sample Dr. Shamal?" Reborn asked as he sat on a nearby chair and waited.

"It's honestly simply amazing. The material of it is that of a clay or porcelin doll, but when analyzed it's like regular human skin. Frankly it's just simply amazing."

"Meaning?"

"Even though they have a combined genetic make up of a doll, they are at the same time human."

"So does that mean they aren't fakes?"

"That is a possibility, but another is that they could be some very well made fakes. But if I had to say from my perspective. They are who they think they are."

"Oh?"

"Let's just say there are somethings that can't be changed no matter how much someone tries."

* * *

It was Sunday. Two days since the shouting. Two days since Reborn left. Two days since they'd come for refuge in Nami Mori Middle School. And two days since either of them last moved, ate or drank. Who could say if anyone had noticed they'd left?

Hibird flew through the window and landed on the desk. Hibari looked at him. This being his first movement. Strangely he didn't feel stiff at all. He lightly smiled as he stretched a hand at Hibird, who promptly flew away after his hand got near. Hibird had never done that to him before. So it was abit surprising for Hibari and the smile went away. 'I guess that proves it then...' he thought. Simply going back into his original position.

* * *

Gokudera was walking around town for clues as to anything he could use to solve the mystery before him. His cellphone rang and he answered it after checking the number. "Hello?"

"Gokudera." came Nana's voice from the other side. "I was wondering if you'd seen Tsuna anywhere...he hasn't been home in two days. And those other two boys are gone as well."

Gokudera gripped his phone as he trembled in angry, but kept his voice composed. "No they're fine. They've been spending the night at my house to catch up on their school work."

"Oh thank goodness." came her sigh of relief. "Could you tell him mommy hopes he does well?"

"...Sure." he responded.

"I'm going to make supper now, bye bye." she hung up.

"Damn it!" he kicked a wall. "Those damn fakes got me lying for them! I hope I find the 10th soon so I can end this crap!" he started dialing a number. "Hey..!"

* * *

After the word was out, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Gokudera met up to look for them. Gokudera was not very happy to have to stop his search for his boss. "Those bastards! They could of atleast pretended while I was searching for the 10th!"

"Now, now, i'm sure they had a reason." Yamamoto answered.

"Don't give me that crap! You want the real 10th back as much as I do! I don't trust those damn dolls! They could be sucking up there souls as we speak! And I know you don't trust them either!"

"Well I..." Yamamoto faultered. He couldn't deny that he'd been pessimestic about them as well.

"Well even if they are fakes, they are the ones here aren't they?" Ryohei asked.

"That's not the point! They might be set to kill the Vongola family! I'm not going to let that happen!"

"I doubt they'd go that far." came Reborns voice. Then he jumped onto Gokuderas head.

"Oie it's the baby!" Ryohei excitedly.

"Bastard..." Gokudera growled.

"I understand your anger, but there's something you should all know." Dr. Shamal came up.

"We don't have time for that! We have to find those stupid dolls before we loose our only clue to the 10th!"

"Ahh as rushed as ever I see." Dr. Shamal sighed. "Listen call them whatever you feel like. But they are who appear to be."

"What?" Gokudera looked shocked.

"I know this is a shocking thing. But they aren't fakes. They're real. I can't fully explain how their genetic makeup was changed or if they are just products that were put together with the same personalities, but they aren't pretending to be something they are not."

"That's a lie! They are nothing more than useless dolls who are ..." Gokudera didn't get to finish, because Dr. Shamal had slapped him.

"Whether you believe it or not is fine. But i'll say this. Your actions are hurting them more than what Kreuz did to them. Did you ever stop to think about their feelings? How they are feeling right now? This might sound strange coming from me. But they are probably scared and feeling abandoned. Those feelings are real. And even if they are fakes, don't you think the 10th would of accepted them anyway?"

They stood there in silents for a moment.

"The least you can do is give them a chance. They deserve that much. Even as dolls they've been through alot."

* * *

Even with the three within the room, nothing moved. They were still. It was dusk, another day about to end. The door to the office opened slowly as a set of eyes peaked in. Then it was opened fully to allow the group in.

"Tsuna! We're so glad your all okay!" Yamamoto shouted excitedly. But the three did not stir at all. He sat beside Mukuro and put an arm about his shoulders, "Are you guys okay? We were worried sick about you guys."

Mukuro's eyes trembled even as a few hairs strayed from his kept locks. Everyone just stared at the three as they tried to figure out what they should do next.

"Ummm are you guys hungry?" Yamamoto removed his arm then picked up a plastic bag and held it up. "We brought food and drinks." he tried, but to no avail.

"Tch, this is stupid." Gokudera stated. "It's a complete waste of time, we could be looking for the real 10th instead of babysitting a bunch of dolls."

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto uttered. "Stop it, your hurting their feelings!"

"Tch, they don't have feelings, it's nothing but a trick. We should just throw them in the trash where they belong. They are nothing but junk."

Tsuna clutched the sofa cushion tighter.

"See even that Hibari wanna be is just proving he's a fake! If he was real he would of attacked us by now!"

"Gokudera that's too much!" Ryohei held his fists up. "Stop being a jerk and help us!"

"Why do you all stop pretending like you care about these freaks. The 10th could be dead right now while we're here trying to consol things that should be on the side of the road ready to be picked up by the trash truck."

"You heard the doctor, he said they were real. All those thoughts should of left by now." Ryohei argued.

"Damn it, don't you see! He hasn't proved anything more than that they are specially made toys! You both had the same thoughts, don't pretend! You don't believe they are our real friends anymore than I do."

"That..." he tried, but his voice faultered.

"See you can't even disagree with me! I'm out of here. Dr. Shamal just had me waste my time!" he walked out.

"Gokudera come back here!" Ryohei chased after him.

"Ryohei! Gokudera!" Yamamoto got up but then looked back for a moment. "Uhh, I'll be right back!" he ran after them. Tsuna sat up and looked at the plastic bag that'd been left on the table.

* * *

Yamamoto barely caught up with Gokudera in the court yard along with Ryohei who had managed to stop him from leaving further. "Gokudera! That wasn't nice. We're supposed to look out for them."

"I'm not going to sit here and pretend anything!"

"But what if they really are Tsuna and the others. It would mean all you've done is hurt them. As my father says, words can hurt more than wounds."

"Then prove to me he's the 10th!"

"Why don't you prove he's not Tsuna." Ryohei shot back. Yamamoto and Gokudera blinked at his unusual wit of words.

"I..he..."

"See you can't prove he's not Tsuna. Nor that the others aren't Hibari or Mukuro." Yamamoto said seriously. "If nothing else atleast apologize and stop saying those things. Even if it isn't them, maybe they can help. The least you can give them is some kindness."

Gokudera sighed. "If this doesn't work i'm kicking your ass." he started to walk back.

When they got back to the office, they were all shocked. Tsuna was taking the knife that'd been left in the bag to cut some fruit and jabbing it in his arm over and over. Each time it'd leave a hallow hole and heal itself right up only to be recreated again with another stabbing.

"Boss what do you think your doing?" Gokudera grabbed the knife before he could stab himself again.

"There's no blood." he whispered. "No matter how many times I do it there's no blood. No muscle. Not even bone." he started to weap. "Nothing." he trembled.

He grabbed at his shoulders and shook him. "Stop it! Your hurting yourself!"

"What do you care! I'm just a useless doll!" he bawled. He couldn't understand what was happening. Or if anything had happened at all. Was he created than programmed? Or changed internally? Nothing made sense. Even the fact that his normal features were different showed how much had changed.

Gokudera on the other hand felt really bad. Sure he was angry at the whole situation. He'd even go as far as admitting he still didn't trust the thing before him. But he didn't want him to hurt himself. "Damn it." he cursed. He didn't know what to say in such a situation. He simply got up, leaving Tsuna to cry his eyes out while he sat on the floor. Atleast until Yamamoto kneeled down and hugged him.

Tsuna's crying proved to be some kind of switch because even though he wasn't uttering a sound. Mukuro's own tears started to flow out in torrents with no sign of stopping.

"Hibari pick yourself up and do something!" Gokudera ran to the side of the desk and slammed his palms down on it. But it was stunned when Hibari turned to him. Never in a day in his life. Would he ever thought he would see Hibari crying. He'd picked his head up a little and turned to look at Gokudera, only for him to see tears falling from his eyes before he turned away and laid his head back down onto his arms. "Damn it!" he cursed again. He knew it was his fault. But he didn't know how to fix it. Dr. Shamal's words repeated in his mind. "They are probably scared and feeling abandoned." it repeated. Over and over like a broken record.

* * *

It'd taken a long time to get them to stop crying. Dr. Shamal had come in with the final results of his examination. But was also glad to find their bodies had warmed abit. They weren't at normal temperature. But their bodies were atleast 86 degrees. A great improvement. He was leaning in his seat as he stared at the three before him that looked completely miserable in his eyes. "Well atleast your all healthy." he stated as he continued to stare. "I won't ask you all to try to remember what had happened. But the least you can do is atleast pretend to have normal lives until we figure this out."

"Is that such a good idea? What if someone hits them with a ball or something? They could crack and everyone will see their secret." Ryohei looked worried.

"As far as I have seen only things that would norminally hurt a normal person causes damage." he picked up a normal ball and tossed it at them. It hit Tsuna square in the nose then bounced back. Leaving a mark where it hit but it didn't cause any damage to his face. "Otherwise it's the same result as if someone else had been hit with a ball." he watched as the mark faded away within moments. "Though that fast healing helps as well if it's done abit too hard."

Tsuna rubbed at his nose. It was rather strange that it moved like a regular nose, but would crack like hardened clay if enough force was put into it.

"One thing is for certain, only one person can answer our questions. And he's not talking."

* * *

_And cliffhanger! . . It's abit scary at how easily this is coming together. I guess it's because i've thought about it for a while? IDK even then usually it takes me abit to get a good fic going. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm still hoping i'm keeping them in character as much as possible. *crosses fingers*_

_Reviews and Critiques appreciated._


	3. Chapter 3

Within the Melody 3

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or it's original characters...though it would be cool if I could ._

* * *

The latest advertisement was rousing the crowd of fans in utter delight. Many women squealed with delight as they got their fliers and purchased tickets to the latest show. The show was fairly common in Japan. But only this particular artist revealed his latest creations only once every five years or so. Sometimes even less than that. In total he'd only had about 3 shows, but they'd been very successful. The flier spoke of his latest dolls that were to be shown on display on the eve of the showing. Many fans were buying their tickets early so they wouldn't have to wait for long to get to see the latest creations.

* * *

It was hard to pretend to be something you might not be. Especially when you weren't even sure what you were or who you were. Tsuna looked in the mirror at himself. Other than his facial features he still felt like he was the same. He pulled down the collar of his shirt and saw the wound on his chest. He wasn't even sure where it'd come from. Fingering it gently as he saw it was lighter than it had been the day before. Releasing his shirt he walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. He couldn't bring himself to go back to the house he could remember calling home. He couldn't bring himself to go to school. He honestly didn't know what to do at all.

So they all were taken to the lighthouse that'd been abandoned. More or less anyway. Dr. Shamal was using it as a reffuge. So three added guests didn't exactly harm his dwellings.

"I'm bored." Mukuro spoke in a whiney tone. It'd taken a while, but he seemingly returned to his normal self. "I wanna hot dog."

"Shut up you herbivore i'm trying to get nap." Hibari growled as he laid in his bed.

"Hotdogs aren't vegetables." he responded back. "Tsuna..." he whined. "Get me a hotdog. Pleaaasssseeee."

"We don't have hotdogs." he replied back. Dr. Shamal wasn't exactly the greatest at grocery shopping. The fridge mostly had beer in it. And a box of baking soda.

"Go get me one." he whined as he laid on his designated bed on his stomach. "I'm dying."

Tsuna sighed in frustration. Even in a dire situation it seemed he was still the one to be the leader. He tried to shut him out and let him whine himself silly. But when his own stomach growled it killed the effect. Making him fall back on his bed. Releasing his frustration in a heavy breath. "Fine." he relented.

"Yay!" Mukuro cheered like a child. Grabbing them both hastily and half dragging them out the door.

"I don't want a damn hotdog!" Hibari growled.

"The walk will do you some good. I hate to tell you this, but your honestly alot lazier than I thought you'd be." he dragged him completely out of the lighthouse.

One thing they all did notice after abit was the anxiety they'd feel if they were separated for certain distances. Tsuna had to admit it was strange, but it was like they relied on one another now. Like nothing could go wrong as long as they were together. This thought actually made him shudder and get goosebumps. Never had he ever thought he'd get a reliance on the two most dangerous people he'd ever known.

He sighed after he'd paid for the hotdogs. Closing his wallet after it was done. Mukuro was holding an armful and munching happily on one that had extra sour kraut and mustard. "There goes the last of my allowance." he sighed. A hotdog appeared under his nose.

"Want one?" Mukuro asked with a mouthful of his own.

Tsuna just grabbed one of the unopened ones. "Thank you." he sighed again. 'For offering me something I paid for.' he thought in his mind. Taking a bite of his own. It was rather strange to feel the need to eat when you had no stomach. The lastest body scan had proved this. Where the food went after they ate it they didn't know. But atleast food still tasted the same. They still had some normal human organs, such as a heart, lungs, kidneys, and even a few others. It was rather strange to find only parts of them were actually hallow and other parts were just missing. Yet they could function and live normally as anyone else. But according to Dr. Shamal. It didn't prove that they were the real versions. They could very well just be dolls with human organs in them. Thus explaining how they could function.

"Personally I think you look cooler this way." Mukuro took another bite out of his hotdog. "You don't have those dorky features anymore." he chewed.

"Eh?" he looked stunned. "Where did that come from?"

"Weren't you thinking about that?" he asked after he swallowed.

"No!"

"Oh well, now you know what I think." he took another bite.

Tsuna's eye twitched, "Thank you for your unwanted compliment." But he couldn't help but wonder if his dying will flame would come out at any moment. It was strange to see his face be so different yet familiar. He touched his forehead, almost expecting the flame to be there.

"Hey I thought you didn't want a hotdog?" Mukuro's voice broke his thoughts.

"I'm hungry." Hibari stated as he took a bite.

"You really just wanted one all along did you." he smiled slyly at Hibari. But he went ignored as Hibari just went on eatting his own.

Tsuna looked up at the sky. It was getting late but he didn't mind. He let his mind wander to happier thoughts. To try to forget what he did know.

"You three seem as good as ever." Came a voice that they all recognized, but for some reason was unfamiliar at the same time. They looked to the man who stood nearby as if he had said nothing.

"Father!" they shouted in unison, then covered their mouths like they'd said something wrong.

"What the hell?" Mukuro shouted.

'Why did we say that?' Tsuna pondered as he removed his hand from his mouth.

The man laughed as he saw their reaction. "You are all so adorable. Looking confused over a single word."

"Who are you?" Hibari growled.

"Didn't you just say it?" he looked at them mischiviously. "But of course you wouldn't really know since you were all sleeping when you were taken. But i'm so glad you all remembered my voice."

"Taken?" Mukuro raised a brow.

"Yeap. I let those people have you for a trial period you see. But I am disappointed I wasn't there to see you all wake up. So disappointing indeed." he leaned back on the grass.

"Wait...are you?...Are you the one who made us?" Tsuna asked hesitantly.

"In a matter of speaking yes." he smiled at them. "Oh but don't give me that look, I can answer all of your questions til your satisfied." he got up. "But not here. Too many people about you see. And I can't very well have people know how I make such amazing work." he dusted himself off. "I won't force you all to come with me, but if you want your questions answered it would be for the best. Of course..." he looked at Mukuro. "I can't have you bringing such..tasteless jewelry along." he walked up to him and snapped off the tracking device like it was piece of hard bread. Making Mukuro blink in surprise.

"How did you...?" He uttered.

"Ah. Ah. Ah." he waved a finger at him. "I already told you. I won't answer any questions here." He tossed the device into a nearby bush. A limo pulled up nearby at the street. "So then...will you be joining me?" he smirked.

* * *

"What do you mean they aren't here?" Gokudera shouted at Dr. Shamal who was digging in his ear. "We left them in your care because you said you wanted to run more tests and would watch them!"

"Well when I left they were still here." he stated. "How was I supposed to know they'd leave?"

"How about the fact there was nothing keeping them here!" he shouted.

"Now, now, they couldn't of gone far." Yamamoto smiled. "It's not that late. Maybe they just went on a walk."

"Well now, Mukuro should still have the tracking device on him." Reborn stated. "It shouldn't be too difficult to find them, knowing their personalities."

"I knew it was a bad idea to leave them with him!" Gokudera shouted as he snatched the tracking device off Reborn and started out the door. "Looks like they aren't far at all."

"I told you." Yamamoto smiled.

"Shut up!" he started following the signal, until he hit a bush and tripped over it as he wasn't watching where he was going. "Ow."

"Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm fine.." he growled, then blinked as he picked up something off the floor. "Damn it! He got away!" he grasped the collar.

"Are you looking for those three kids?" the hotdog vendor asked as he was closing shop.

"Yeah have you seen them?" Yamamoto replied.

"Yeah they left a few hours ago with someone they called their dad. He was a rather strange fellow. Didn't look a thing like them. They must take after their mothers." he pulled down the metal gate to the window. "But I guess the black haired one got his hair color from him. It was the only thing that was similar."

"Did you see which way they went?" Gokudera asked.

"Can't say for sure. But I guess towards the direction of the forest? Maybe he was picking up his kids to have a parent teacher conference at Nami Mori Middle School?"

"Thanks!" they ran off. There was only one other place that was there in that direction other than the school.

* * *

Tsuna and the others whimpered and groaned in pain as they were locked in a heated room. It was like an oven, it wasn't burning them, but it wasn't pleasant either. Once they had gotten to the place the man had taken them to he'd told them they needed treatment before anything could be answered. So he'd had them strip them and locked them in the small room, at first it was dark, but soon it'd turned a firey red and grew hot. Leaving them in the situation they were in now. The heat was overwhelming, and the room was smaller than it looked from the outside. Not even giving them enough room to have their own space. But it didn't matter, it was too hot to think about anything else.

"Please! Please let us out!" Tsuna banged on the door. He could see the man looking at them from the small glass window above.

"It'll be over soon my dears, then all your questions will be answered to your hearts desire." he responded then closed the small window and walked away. He could still hear them weaping, begging him to let them out. He sat in a chair nearby as he looked at his watch. "That heat is just going to speed up the process abit is all." he heard them panting heavily from within the containment oven. He shifted in his seat to rest his cheek on his hand. "Dolls can't have human organs after all. And I can't have you all revert back to being humans." he closed his watch. "I want you all to live for eternity." he smiled. He could still hear them banging on the door. He moved a record player's needle to play. "A full eight hours aught to be plenty to remove the last of your human flesh."

Tsuna screamed as his body bulked. He could feel it, it burned deep within his body. It was like anything that was normal for a human was melting away. He was sure the others could feel it too. They didn't even notice when any bodily scars disappeared completely. They screamed as it felt like the turn had turned up higher. Making their insides feeling like they were exploding to dust.

* * *

When Tsuna awoke he realized he wasn't in the oven anymore. But that he was in a giant canopy bed that you'd only see in old movies. Mukuro and Hibari laid on each side of him, sleeping soundly. "Had it been a dream?" he asked himself as he sat up in the ridiciulously large bed. It was big enough to probably fit everyone he knew. He looked outside the window. It let in the morning sun in as if it was placed there specifically to wake them. The room itself was huge. Three wardrobes sat across from the bed with the letters to their names at the top. To the left of that he could clearly see another room, but wasn't sure what was in there yet. The window had a great view of a fountain down below. And of the garden that he recognized yet was certain it was his first time seeing it. He crawled out from the tangled web of arms and legs of the other two from under the thick comforter and went over to the stairs of the bed. It was apparently how one got on or off it as it was rather high up as well. He saw that he was in a pair of silky pajamas, they were white as snow. And looked like the kind one saw in an old movie, a night gown for men. Going to the window he tried to open it. But found it to be locked. And it wouldn't open without a key. Disappointed, he decided to explore the massive room while the others slept. The other room he'd seen was a bathroom apparently. Only it didn't have a toilet. But a huge bathtub that was in the ground. And many different liquid soaps, oils, and shampoos. It was like a mini swimming pool. Going back to the main room, he crawled under the bed. He couldn't help but giggle as he did so and saw it was rather large under the bed. He could lay there comfortably and kick up his legs if he wanted to. He felt like he'd found a secret hiding spot.

A knock came through the door. Making him crawl out from his hiding place. "Breakfast." said a woman who came in that he'd never seen before. She was dressed as a maid. In a plain grey dress and white apron. With a white cap on her head. "Did you sleep well young master?" she asked pleasantly as she set up the round table with their breakfast.

"Oh yes." he smiled. But saw that her wrists were abit odd. They had round balls for joints. And indents to make them move properly. Her fingers were that of a dolls as well.

"Does my appearance bother you young master?" she asked. "I apologize if it disgusts you."

"Oh no!" he shook his head. "I just thought your hands...they looked different."

"That is because i'm an older model my lord. We older models were made with ball joints. Unlike you and the other young masters who were made differently to appear more human."

"I see." he responded as he sweated a little.

"But we can eat and be, just as you can. We just appear differently is all." she smiled.

Tsuna scratched at his cheek. "I'm sorry but...what is your name?"

"Oh please forgive me, where are my manners? My name is Rose. I'm of the maid doll series." she smiled, as she courtseied. "There are others in the manor of course. But I was designated your personal servant. Would you like me to pick out what you shall wear for the day? Or would you like to do it yourself young master?"

"Umm no, we can do it ourselves thank you." he smiled awkwardly.

"Very well. Then I shall return to my post until you need me." She pointed to a rope hanging near the wall. "Just pull this rope and it will ring the bell signaling me when you do."

"Of course." he smiled, she courtseied once more then left.

"Well she was pretty cute." Mukuro's voice came after the door closed.

"Mukuro!" he jumped in surprised. "I thought you were still sleeping!"

"With all the noise you were making? Certainly not." Hibari replied.

"Hibari!"

"Awww he's embarassed. Did we ruin his lovey dovey moment?" Mukuro asked in a cheeky tone.

"It wasn't lovey dovey!" he blushed.

"Ohhhmmm." Hibari smirked.

"It wasn't!" He climbed up the stairs to the bed. "I was just curious!"

"Even if that was the case you should be punished." Mukuro stated with a smile.

"I agree. We should bite him to death." Hibari smiled.

Tsuna bowed low on the bed. "Noooo! Please forgive me!"

"Punishment to the noise maker!" Mukuro grabbed his pillow and hit Tsuna over the head with it.

"Gwah!" he fell over. Before they started tickling him relentlessly. "Nooo!" he laughed hysterically. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he tried to apologize with a straight face, but he was failing considering the onslaught of tickles he was getting. "I won't do it again!"

"This lesson will ensure you don't!" Mukuro kept on his attack.

"Okay! Okay! I get it! Please stop!" he laughed. "I can't take anymore!" he begged.

They finally stopped. Allowing him to collaspe on the bed in a huff as he tried to catch his breath. Mukuro dropped to his side and hugged him close. Putting a hand to his face to push it closer to his own. Hibari dropped to his other side and put a hand to his hip, pushing himself closer.

"I can't understand why, but I feel like I can't have us be apart." Mukuro whispered. "Like our world should only consist of us three...and father." he continued.

Tsuna stretched his hand up like he was trying to reach the ceiling. Strangely he felt the same way. And he was rather sure Hibari felt the same. Oddly enough it also felt like he'd forgotten something. Something very important. But the most important people were with him right? So what could it be? he pondered these thoughts greatly. It was rather strange to feel content yet unsure at the same time. "Humans are frightening." he muttered.

"What makes you say that?" Hibari asked as he closed his eyes and held Tsuna closer.

"If I didn't know I was a doll. The way I was made would say human. But to humans...dolls are just toys. And once we are broken we will be thrown away."

"That is true..." Mukuro replied. "Most humans will never understand us. Not like father. He will cherish us always."

"...Rose said she was part of the maid series." Tsuna lowered his hand. "What series are we then?"

"Hmmm, thats a good question. We're obviously not part of the lover series. And we're not part of the child series." Mukuro thought aloud.

"Only father can answer that." Hibari answered. "He is our creator after all."

"...Sometimes I feel like...we're different from other dolls." Tsuna stated.

"Different? How so?" Hibari asked as he opened his eyes.

"We were made differently after all. We don't have ball joints like the others." Mukuro stated.

"It's not in terms of being made...it's more like...I feel like we are different. Like there's something about us that makes us different." he replied as he put his hand to his head. "I can't explain it. But it's like there's something that makes us truly different."

"Maybe your right. But who knows?" Hibari responded as he sat up. "Maybe your just tired."

"Hmmm." Tsuna hummed as he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Damn it! I was sure it was around here!" Gokudera stumbled over another tree branch.

"I think we're lost." Yamamoto looked around.

"No we're not! We're just a little off course is all!"

"Which means we're lost." Yamamoto stepped through the trees. "Uhh oh."

"What do you mean uh oh?" Gokudera shoved him. They were back at the school. "Damn it! We're going to need some help, with your lousy directions we'll never find that house again!"

"Ha ha haha, sorry." Yamamoto scratched his head. Even though he hadn't been the one leading in the first place.

* * *

They sat in the garden sipping tea as the melody played from the record player. It was considered the melodies of Mozarts time. Cheery yet sophisticated. The flowers around them bringing out the melody as a form of relaxation.

"Is it me or did my nails get longer like a girls?" Mukuro asked bluntly as he looked at them. They weren't overly long, but definately polished and primped much like a woman would have.

Tsuna giggled, "Well maybe father made them to grow?" he replied as he leaned over his hands on the table.

"...I don't know why..." he frowned. "But I can hear a girls voice in my head...she seems sad."

"Hearing voices? You must be imagining it." Hibari responded as he sipped his tea.

Mukuro was looking up at the sky, pondering such a thing. "Am I?" he whispered. "But she seems...so familiar."

* * *

It was finally the day stated on the fliers. The women crowded around the building waiting for it to open. They were excited and happy. They couldn't wait to see the new dolls. The exibition was highly anticipated.

"Damn it, we've searched for days and still nothing." Gokudera burned. "A whole mansion can't have disappeared that easily."

"Maybe he upgraded his security?" Yamamoto offered.

"Damn it. Now we'll never find the 10th." He walked in a huff. Only to have a piece of paper hit him in the face. "Gahh!" he ripped it off and threw it to the ground. "Damn paper!"

Ryohei picked it up. "You shouldn't litter, it's bad."

"Yeah well, maybe Hibari would get his damn ass over here, then atleast we'd have something."

"Ahhh!" Ryohei shouted.

"What? What? Did he appear?" Gokudera started looked around. "You idiot you scared me!"

"Octopus head look at this! It's them to the extreme!" He held the paper up to Gokudera.

"EEEHHH?" he snatched it back. Sure as it ever was it was them. Tsuna was sitting in a cushioned chair with his legs crossed. With Mukuro leaning against it, and Hibari sitting on the floor. It was the flier to the doll exibition. "Come now to see the new doll series, Living Dolls. What the hell?"

Yamamoto took the flier and read on. "See the latest in doll creation. New doll engineering techniques used to create dolls as real as humans. Come see them live one day only at the annual doll expo."

"We should go and check it out." Ryohei looked over the flier again.

"No way, nuh uh. I'm not going to a damn doll show." Gokudera crossed him arms. "Thats for girls."

"But it might be them. If we don't go we'll never know." Yamamoto stated. "Besides it might be fun." he smiled.

Gokudera shuddered in disgust. "No way."

* * *

They were in line to buy the day off tickets. Even then they could see it was very crowded.

"Uhhh this better be worth it." Gokudera looked as though he wanted to vomit. "If there's nothing of worth then you both are dead."

"Next!" The woman called. They all walked up, making her blink at their demenor. Never had she seen boys like them come to any of the past events and it unnerved her. "Can I help you?" she spoke with abit of fear.

"Just give up 3 tickets." Gokudera growled.

"Right away sir." she started ringing up the purchase on the register. "Would you like to buy the special package? It comes with a VIP membership which guarantees the latest news on..."

"JUST THREE REGULAR DAMN TICKETS!" Gokudera shouted. He looked like he'd pop a vein at any given moment.

"Ahhh! Yes sir!" She shreeked. "That'll be 300 dollars."

"ARE YOU CRAZY? WHY IS IT 300 DOLLARS? I SAID THE REGULAR TICKETS!"

"Sir the price of regular tickets at the door is 100 dollars per person." she started to cry.

"Seriously." Yamamoto looked shocked. "Is this really that popular?" He asked politely.

"Yes sir." She still looked nervous.

"Gokudera! Yamamoto! Ryohei!" came a familiar voice.

"Look it's Tsuna's mom!" Yamamoto waved at her.

She walked over with Iemitsu, he had an arm around her and a huge grin on his face. "Oh my I didn't know you were all fans of vintage dolls." she looked surprised.

"We're no..." Gokudera started, but Yamamoto cut him to the punch.

"Oh we're great fans. Sadly we don't have enough money for the tickets. We didn't know it was so popular."

"Oh really? That's too bad." She looked surprised at the situation. "Well then why don't you come with us?" We have special VIP passes. And we can bring up to four guests."

"Really? That'd be extreme!" Ryohei cheered.

Nana walked up to the counter, speaking with the poor frightened woman who calmed down significantly.

"Seriously...your a VIP member of this crap?" Gokudera looked at Iemitsu disgusted.

"But of course. I love anything my wife loves." he was all hearts and blush. "Besides these things aren't that bad. They are far more interesting than other expos."

"We're all set." she held out the passes. "Make sure you don't loose them because if you leave you can't get back inside." she smiled.

"Thank you." Yamamoto put on his badge. "We owe you greatly."

"Oh it's alright." She waved her hand. "I'm just glad there's someone we know who can be with us. Oh and I got you a schedule too. I can't wait to see the living dolls exibit."

"You mean...you haven't seen the fliers yet?" Yamamoto looked confused. Surely she would of wondered why her own son was on it.

"Of course I have." she dug into her bag, and pulled one out. "I'm going to ask the creator to sign it, then have it framed." she unrolled it. It was clearly the same flier that'd hit Gokudera in the face earlier. "Is something wrong? You all look abit strange. Is there something bothering you."

"Well..." Yamamoto tried to find his words.

"That is to say.." Ryohei tried to think.

"Isn't there something you wanted to wonder about on the flier?" Gokudera asked.

"Oh I just want to know how the creator made such realistic dolls. It's simply amazing! It's hard to believe they are dolls."

"Won't Tsuna think it's weird he's on a doll flier?" Ryohei asked.

"Who's Tsuna?" Nana looked at him confused. "Is that another one of your little friends? Oh my you have so many. How do you keep track of them all?"

Iemitsu laughed along with her. "Kids these days, they must have too much homework or something."

"But don't you remember you son Tsuna?" Gokudera pleaded.

"Son?" Iemitsu looked at him in surprise. "You must be joking. We don't have any kids. Atleast..not yet." he blushed.

Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei were very shocked at their words.

* * *

"That's strange to the extreme, how can Tsuna's own parents not remember him?" Ryohei asked.

"It's very confusing." Yamamoto looked at them from the distance. Nana and Iemitsu were looking at other dolls around the area.

"What happened?" Gokudera looked perplexed.

"Well we won't know anything until we find answers." Reborns voice came out of nowhere.

"Reborn!" Gokudera shouted. "Where the hell have you been?" he watched as reborn pretended to be one of the latest dolls.

"Looking for clues." he got off the doll stand. "It seems only members of the family can remember Tsuna and the others."

"How is that possible?" Ryohei asked.

"Who knows. But we won't know until we go into the exibit I think." He started walking toward the doors that led to the special room for the occastion.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls of all ages! Welcome to the special viewing for today only out of the three day doll exibition to view the most spectacular dolls you will ever see!" The announcer shouted enthusiastically. "We only ask that you all stay behind the ropes as these dolls are greatly cherished by the creator. Touching is not allowed under any circumstance. Though we would like to add that the winner of the raffle will be allowed to shake hands with one of the dolls as a prize. This will be the only time the creator will allow such a thing. Please have your ticket numbers ready!"

"Oh I hope I win!" Nana's voice came from within the crowd. She held her ticket to see her number and awaited for the curtain to rise.

"Here my darling." Iemitsu gave her his ticket. "Two will double your chances." he smiled.

"Really honey! It's okay!" she smiled excitedly.

"Of course! Anything to make you happy!" he chirped.

"Oh thank you!" she kissed him. Not caring that the crowd of ladies around them was giggling.

"Please raise the curtains!" the announcer shouted with glee. The curtains raised slowly to reveal, the Living Dolls. Louds gasps and awes thundered in the room as they saw the dolls before them.

Tsuna and the others waved at the crowd. Hibari looked like he was pissed. While Mukuro and Tsuna were all smiles.

"Hibari.." Tsuna whispered. "Smile, father said to smile."

"No." he pouted. Which made the crowd shreek with glee.

"Did you see that! Did you see that! It pouted! It pouted!" A woman shouted.

"Oh! I want one!" came another voice.

"I hope I win! I want to touch one!" said another.

"Tch. These woman are idiots." Gokudera scoffed.

"Now it's time for the drawing! Please have your ticket ready for proof of winning!" the man announced. A woman who was apparently a doll with ball joints that was human sized walked up with a box. He dug into the box for a moment then pulled out a ticket. "Would the person with ticket, 186927 come on down!"

"Ahhhhhh!" Came Nana's squeal of delight. "I won! I won!" she bounced. Then went down to the announcer. Showing him her ticket, he nodded.

"Which one would you like to shake hands with?" he asked.

"Umm oh.." she tried to think. "They are all so cute...umm." she shifted. "The one in the middle!" she finally decided.

"Ahhh good choice." the announcer stated in the mic as if she'd just picked out a bottle of wine. Making the woman giggle in the crowd.

"We're so jealous of you!" came a shout.

"Shake his hand for me too!"

Tsuna stepped up to her and held out his hand. Nana blushed profusely, "It's like going to a male dating club!" she squealed. And outstretched her hand. She was rather surprised at what happened next.

Instead of getting a handshake, Tsuna bent to one knee and kissed her hand. Making the women in the crowd shrill with envy. Iemitsu's loud shout of distaste was barely heard over the screams of the fans.

"Hey now it was supposed to be a shake!" the announcer looked shocked himself.

"Oh?" Tsuna looked at him like he couldn't figure out what he'd just done wrong. "But father says you should always kiss a lady's hand." he pushed a few stray hairs back.

This made the women in the crowd shrill with even more delight. Making them beg and plead to have their hands kissed by the human like doll.

Tsuna got up and held her hand for a moment longer. He looked completely serious for a moment, then smiled and walked back to his spot on the stage. Sitting down he tilted his head.

"What's wrong with you?" Hibari asked as he tried to drown out the sound of the shreeking women.

"I don't know...but I feel like...I know her.." he thought aloud.

"That's silly. We've never been outside the manor until today." Mukuro waved eagerly at the crowd. He was rather enjoying all the attention he was getting. But that didn't mean he was going to allow them near either. He was rather protective of his brothers. "Even if you feel that way. Don't let it get to you." He kept on waving. "It'll go away. Like that voice in my head that I told you about."

"Hmmmm." Tsuna looked up at him curiously.

* * *

"That is definately them" Ryohei stated from within the crowd.

"But how do we get close enough?" Yamamoto asked.

"Easy." Gokudera smiled.

* * *

When the explosion shook the building it sent the crowd in a rage of panic. They shoved and pushed one another to get out of the building.

Suddenly one of the spotlights above Nana broke off from it's beam and was falling toward her.

"Nana!" Iemitsu shouted as he tried to reach her, but the crowd was pushing him away.

"Ahhh!" she screamed and held her head. A quick momentment occured. Getting her out of the way in time. And letting the spotlight hit only the floor. When she opened her eyes she was surprised to see herself in Tsuna's arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded then gasped. "Your arm!" she pointed. She could see he'd been damaged. There was a missing piece of his arm, enabling her to see inside the hallow shell of his body.

He looked at it as if it didn't occur to him that being damaged was a possiblity. "It's alright. Father can fix me." he stated bluntly. But she grabbed him in a hug and started crying. "Hey, it's okay." he awkwardly patted her. But her hug seemed to right to him.

"Tsuna!" Hibari rushed over. "Are you okay? Did this human do anything to you?"

"I'm fine." he pushed her off a little. "Just abit damaged from the spotlight." he tried to cover his arm with his shirt sleeve.

"Don't ever do that again! What would of happened if you were crushed?" he panicked.

"Thank you." Nana mumbled. "I'm sorry that you got damaged because of me." she took out her handkerchief tied it to cover the hole in his arm. "There, that should hold until your fixed."

Tsuna looked at it like it was foreign to him, but parts of himself were telling him it was normal. And rather nice. "Thank you."

* * *

"That was a little to extreme don't you think?" Ryohei shouted at Gokudera. "You could of killed everyone octopus head!"

"Just shut up will you! We have to grab them while we can before security comes!" he shouted as he dashed toward Tsuna and the others.

"Isn't this stealing?" Yamamoto asked as they ran.

"No!" Gokudera shouted back. 'Of all the times for a question of ethics.' he thought as he grabbed Tsuna in his run. Ryohei and Yamamoto followed suit.

"Hey!" Tsuna shouted as he was picked up. "Put me down!" he started to kick.

"Hold still!" he shouted back. He was surprised at how light Tsuna was. He weighed about as much as a small child.

Running outside they dashed towards the forest to loose any pursuers.

* * *

Kreuz stepped out of his car as he watched the three run off with hast. "Ohh?" he smiled. "Did they enjoy them that much?"

"Sir we're so sorry! We'll get your dolls back post haste!" a police officer ran up to him.

"Please see that you do. Any damages to them and you'll have to pay for it."

"But sir, we can't do such a..."

"Do not argue with me. My dolls were in your care, and as such i'll also be charging the daily fee for each day they aren't back in my posession. Now get a move on and get them back."

"Yes sir!" the officer saluted.

* * *

After they found they'd lost the police, they went to the lighthouse. It was far more difficult than anticipated since their captives kept kicking and punching at them to let them go. But once they'd gotten there, they had no other choice than to tie them up to a support beam.

They struggled against the rope that kept them to the beam in an upright position. Since they were also tied about their legs, they couldn't kick out either. Making it very difficult to move at all. "Let us go you freaks!" Tsuna shouted.

"Who are you calling a freak doll boy?" Gokudera shouted.

"That's enough Gokudera." Reborn stated as he stood by. "I commend you on getting them back. But insults won't fix anything."

"Did that baby just talk?" Hibari looked shocked. It was a strange sight to see for them considering they'd never seen him speak so forward before.

"Hibari that's not news! You've always known that!" Gokudera shouted at him. "Stop pretending you didn't know!"

"Humans are pretty stupid aren't they?" Mukuro looked at him.

"Kinda makes me glad i'm not one." Tsuna mumbled as he looked off to the side.

"Agreed." Hibari added. Then almost as if a switch as been pushed. They all sighed at the same time.

"We were kidnapped by idiots." Tsuna stated rather bluntly.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Gokudera shouted enraged.

"Tsuna don't you guys recognize us?" Yamamoto stepped forward. "We're your friends. Don't you remember?"

"I think we'd remember a crazy octopus man with bombs." Mukuro stated.

"Hmmm." Reborn hummed.

"Do you know something?" Yamamoto asked.

"I think Kreuz has more power than we thought." he responded looking very grim.

* * *

_And Cliffy number 2! Wow this story really is longer than I anticipated o.O, never thought i'd be hitting a chapter 4 on it. Oh well. More for you guys. =3 I hope you guys got the whole numbers set for the ticket. If not. I'm going to honestly cry. It wasn't very clever at all. ._

_18 = Hibari_

_69 = Mukuro_

_27 = Tsuna_

_I will sort of understand the first two, but I will bawl my eyes out if no one got the 27. It's on most of Tsuna's clothing! Those are the character numbers fans like myself identify them by =3. Because well it's all in their names xD. Just mentioning that for those who don't know ._

_Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Yes Tsuna, Mukuro and Hibari should be out of character at this point for abit. *dodges the sharp pointy objects being thrown at her over the OOC* Now! Now! Wait a minute here! *dodges some more* There's a point to it I swear! *gets hit in the face with a frying pan that says, "Bring back our originals!" on it*. Oowww! *holding her face* I swear! It's not forever! Hey! Hey! Drop those pitchforks and matches! I can't continue if you slay me! _

_Reviews and critique is greatly appreciated._


	4. Chapter 4

Within the Melody 4

By: Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or it's original characters...though it would be cool if I could ._

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Reborn sat on the desk in thought while the others stood about trying to get Tsuna and the others to remember who they were. When Chrome had come in, she'd practically been in tears, but held them back. It'd hurt her greatly that Mukuro didn't remember her. But she held on to the hope that he would remember.

This was also how the others found out that Ken and Chikusa didn't remember them either. It seemed only the Arcabello and wielders of the rings could remember who they were. Even Dr. Shamal didn't know who they were. Though he was the one doing tests on them no too long ago.

"It makes you wonder how long it'll be before we don't remember them either." Yamamoto stated with a frown.

"Bwahahahahahaha! Tsuna isn't remembered! Bwahahahahaha!" Lambo announced as he ran around the three in question. They'd been moved and handcuffed to the beds they'd slept on before. "I'll get all the cookies and other treats from mama!" he laughed.

"Wow...this kid is really annoying." Mukuro stated as he tried to get as comfortable as one could get with a hand cuffed to the bed.

When Lambo got too close to Hibari he took on a different approach. He kicked him away.

"Wahhhhhh!" he cried. "Hibari is a meanie!" he attempted to attack him. Hibari merely held him at an arms length away, thus Lambo hit nothing. It didn't stop him from continually trying though.

Tsuna sat on the bed unresponsive. He looked weary.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto walked up to him and put a hand to his forehead. "Are you feeling okay? Do you feel sick?" Tsunas temperature was the same a normal doll.

Reborn jumped to the bed and walked along it, tapping a closed japanese fan on his nose. "Hmmm..."

"Why are you doing this?" Tsuna mumbled.

"Huh?" Yamamoto took a step back.

"Why did you take us from father!" he shouted as he looked at them intently. "What was the purpose of that?"

"Tsuna." Yamamoto's eyes trembled as he looked at his friend. What could one say to someone who didn't even remember their own past.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Master." stated a girl who had short brown hair that was neatly cut. Her demenor was that of one bowing and waiting for permission to speak. Her eyes were closed, even has her hands were clasped before her.

Kreuz swirved his wine in his glass with a bored yet entertained expression on his face. A hand to his face as he sat in his favorite seat by the fireplace that was unlit. The only light coming from the massive windows as the sun was setting. "Yes?" he acknowledged the girl.

"Did you wish to call for them at the highest hour? Please indicate if this is so."

"Hmmm." he thought for a moment.

When she looked up, her features were revealed to be that of a puppet. Her eyes were dull, and her mouth was like that of a nutcrackers. "Please indicate if this is so master. Preparations must be made yes?"

Smiling as he looked at the sky through his glass he responded. "I guess as a wise man, I should just call them back immediately. Otherwise it'll complicate things now won't it?"

"Indeed master. Complications are to be avoided." she bowed. "Then preparations shall be done."

"See to it then." he swirved his wine within the glass again. He heard her footsteps as she walked away to go do the task she was given. "Ahhhh, how lovely...no matter how long as passed the sky remains the same." he mumbled to no one in particular with a smile. But then his face became serious. "Although...the company had greatly differed since then." he looked at his glass once more. "Definately has differed since then."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

How many hours had passed? Tsuna had wondered. Why was there a nagging feeling that he knew the strange people that surrounded him earlier. The feelings of confusion never seemed to dissipate no matter how much he tried to push them back. Sitting up, he removed the cloth over his arm to see his arm fully healed. Something he was grateful for in all its entity. He jolted for a moment and blinked several times before calming. "Ahh...I see." he seemed to have a conversation with an unknown person as he closed his eyes. "Very well then. If it's the only way." slowly opening them he looked to his cuffed hand. Moving his hand for a moment before taking his free hand and placing his fingers just so slightly above the wrist. Mukuro and Hibari were doing the same. And with a snap they pulled their cuffed hands away to gain freedom from the handcuffs. Once free they replaced their hands, waiting a few minutes before letting go to show their hands were reattached. Their eyes glowed as if they were demons. "Well then shall we go?" Tsuna asked with a finger to his lips as if he were teasing. "Father will only wait for so long."

Mukuro and Hibari flashed smiles of teeth. Small fangs protruding from the open gap in their mouths.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ryohei was walking down the hall with an armful of snacks. Doing his best to keep from dropping them to the floor due to having so many. It was even more difficult when he had to shift them to one arm, but he managed and opened the door. "We've got snacks." he stated as he was opening the door. "Ahh! They're gone!" he shouted as he dropped the snacks and grabbed at his head.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

They walked even as the sun was setting like it was something they did casually together. The aura they gave off seemed to scream of importance, thus making anyone who stood in their way to actually move aside to allow them passage with ease while others tried to get through the crowds with much difficulty. But everyone seemed to have the urge to look at them in awe, even though all they were doing was walking.

"They are so easy to avoid." Mukuro muttered.

"Indeed." Tsuna replied. "So easy to avoid even while out in the open." he smirked. "What will you do now? Reborn."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It didn't take much for everyone to realize where Tsuna and the others had gone. Gathering everyone, Reborn rode on Ryohei's shoulder as he ran back towards the manor in the forest.

"Ahhh. I see you were not fully possessed." An elderly woman stated as she saw Chrome running past her. This caused the group to stop and turn to her in confusion.

"You...you mean me?" Chrome pointed to herself shyly.

"Ohh forgive me young lady. I thought you were someone else. Could it be that boy is your twin perhaps?"

"Twin?...You mean Master Mukuro?" she looked at the woman with eagerness.

"Did you see them come by here?" Yamamoto asked politely.

"Indeed I did. With two others...the poor things." she seemed to mutter nonsense. "Such a play should of never been created. It's too dangerous. Far too dangerous for this modern world."

"Play?" Gokudera repeated as he looked perplexed.

"The play Eternal Melody." she looked towards her worn withered hands. "It is by no rights a play in all reality, but a piece of history. How long ago was it since such history was lost? The last i'd seen the pages of it was when I was but a mere child of five. Back then I was so naive as i'd became engrossed with the tale of the prince and the puppet. Although...when I say it being done at the school parts were missing from what I remember."

"What parts?" Gokudera suddenly seemed to become interested. "Please explain!" he urged her.

The woman looked at him in shock but calmed after a moment. "From what I remember there was three characters in the story. Not two. The scene those boys did...what was it?" she thought for a moment. "Ahh..yes now I recall. The sorceror was missing. The sorceror who freed the prince from the puppet."

"Freed him from the puppet?" Yamamoto raised a brow. "But that scene looked like they'd sacrificed themselves for their friendship."

The woman looked down as if she'd suddenly become saddened. "If only that were true. The script was much happier. Much happier than the original. As I recall. The prince did die. But not for the puppet. For the sorceror. The sorceror lived on only having a wound on his arm. Sadly the prince had been stabbed in his side. The puppet in the chest. Perhaps the real victim was the puppet. The poor thing. It was lonely. So very lonely. It made friends with the sorceror and prince. But when the prince and sorceror started to forget him. He grew mad with anguish. That is what I remember. The sadness of the puppet who only wanted friends and was shunned after a time." she took a breath. "It seems as though that person who started it all. Does not wish for it to end."

"That person?" Ryohei looked at her confused.

"Ahh..indeed. The person who caused such a horrible demise to the other three. The one who was jealous of their friendship and wanted complete control. That Royal Knight."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

They walked through the doors as if they were hypnotised completely. Their eyes dulled, swaying on their feet lightly as it seemed as though they were trying to get their barings. "They have returned master." stated a butler who was youthful with white hair that was long without bangs. His wrists showed he had ball joints in place to show he was a doll himself. Tsuna and the others stood before Kreuz in their dazed like state even after the doors were closed. He got up and walked to them. Placing his hands on Mukuro and Hibari's cheeks, while his forehead touched Tsuna's.

"Ahhh i've missed you all." he whispered. "You have no idea the agony it was to be without you for this short time. Humans are so useless in these situtations. Entirely and completely." he pulled away as he gripped each of their wrists. Tsuna and Hibari's in one hand. Mukuro's in the other. "But then you were human too." he pulled them along. "But don't worry, that will change completely." he smiled longingly. "Utterably change completely." he led them to down the hall, towards a set of glass doors that led to a garden that was in the back.

Willow trees with thick branches was surrounded by water as part of it was parted like a curtain. Only stone steps to lead to it's center. What the willow tree covered was three glass coffins. Inside each was a person surrounded by pure white roses, as if time had stopped from within those coffins. The main one he was looking at, was a boy with ball joints on his limbs, his face. Looked like Tsunas.

"Ahh how i've missed you..." Kreuz hugged the coffin with the Tsuna look a like in it. "...Pelfei."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Royal Knight? Your crazy woman!" Gokudera stated as he clentched his fist. "It seems someone has been watching too much television." he was ready to stomp off.

"Believe what you will boy, but if you do not heed my tale then you shall lose your friends. That much is certain." she shifted in her seat on a bench. "Or perhaps you do not wish to have them back. Though by my old eyes if that were the case you all wouldn't be working so hard to get them back correct?"

"How do you know so much of our situation?" Reborn asked.

"Perhaps i'm just an old woman with stories to tell."

Reborn had Leon turn into a gun and he pointed it directly at her head. "Tell us or i'll shoot."

"Now, now, there's no need to do that." Yamamoto stated with his typical smile. "She's just trying to help."

People were looking at them oddly and whispering amongst themselves. Hushed tones of questions in wondering who they were talking to. Some were obvious in their whispers, while others walked away and children were told to ignore the strange group around the bench.

"Damn them, making gossip while we're clearly talking to an old woman." Gokudera glared at them harshly. Turning quickly and blinking in shock. "What the?"

Everyone turned to look, equally surprised. "She's gone!" Ryohei stated as he couldn't believe his eyes.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The coffins had been moved to inside of the manor. It was dark and bleak in the room they were in. Almost empty save the strange celtic sigil on the floor and long candle holders surrounding it. Kreuz was in a robe that covered his whole body while he held an old book that was worn with age. "Once something is gone it cannot be brought back." he muttered to no one in particular as he walked over to the coffins and fingering the lids as if lightly touching those inside. "But it can be redone, and for the better as history has shown us. Pelfei, Charmol, Gelda...your bodies shall be used as the final ingredient to complete their transformation. And after i'll have nearly everything I could of dreamed of. Though..." he seemed to be remembering something. "I'm glad I waited for your later ancestors." he scratched at Gelda's, who looked alot like Hibari, coffin. The ones prior were far too disgusting. Horribly disgusting." he walked over to where he had Tsuna and the others on the floor. It looked as though they were sleeping as they laid still. "Now then...who wants to go first?" he smiled evilly.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"What do we do now?" Yamamoto asked.

"I want ice cream." Lambo picked his nose with a tired expression.

"Now is not the time for ice cream!" Gokudera shouted at him.

"Boo, your a meanie." he stuck his tongue out at him.

Chrome's eye suddenly grew wide as she jolted abit.

"What's wrong?" Yamamoto asked concerned.

"Mukuro...he's in pain." she trembled. "He's screaming." she closed her eyes as she dropped to her knees. Then her eye grew wide again. "I...I can't hear him anymore!"

"That's bad!" Ryohei helped her up.

"Let's go!" Gokudera started running in the direction of the manor.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

They'd ran through the manor as fast as they could searching every room until they finally got to the correct one. "10th!" Gokudera shouted as he saw them on the floor. "What have you done to them you bastard!" he grabbed Kreuz by the front of his shirt.

Kreuz smiled mockingly with a wide grin as he slanted his eyes. "Awakened their true selves."

"What?" he clentched his fist tighter.

"Master Mukuro!" Chrome was by his side as he laid on the floor. She visibly trembled as she didn't know what to do.

"Bastard!" Gokudera threw a punch at Kreuz, but within a mere fraction of a second his anger turned to shock. Tsuna had caught his punch before it'd made contact with Kreuz's face. "10th!"

Tsuna glared at Gokudera through hazed eyes. His stance was strong even as Gokudera took a few steps back due to the shock of seeing him defend Kreuz.

"Tsuna is hypnotised." Reborned looked on as he lowered his gaze. "We could be in trouble."

"Hypnotised is only partially correct." Kreuz touched Tsuna's face softly. "He's more in auto mode at the moment." he kissed his cheek. "Once the process is complete he'll be mine and mine alone. And i'll have three of the most beautiful dolls on the face of this earth...don't worry i'll take exceptional care of them."

"Bastard!" Ryohei threw his own punch, but faultered as he suddenly was attacked.

"Ryohei!" Yamamoto shouted. Hibari had apparently begun to move and punched him hard in the stomach to prevent his attack.

"Hi...Hibar..i.." he coughed as he feel to his knees. Clutching his stomach as he was looked down upon by Hibari. "Pain to the extreme." he shuddered. The punch Hibari gave was ten times it's normal strength.

"Master Mukuro..." Chrome trembled as Mukuro slowly got up. He walked over to Kreuz and wrapped an arm about his shoulders in a hug. His smile was demonic, which for him was normal if it wasn't for his hypnotic state.

"Release them." Reborn pointed his gun at Kreuz.

"Or you'll kill me?" he laughed mockingly. "I'd love to see you try. Can you really shoot me with your precious students around me?" he asked before his head reeled backward and he fell to the floor on his back.

"No way!" Gokudera was stunned.

"Reborn you shot him!" Yamamoto added as he too was shocked.

"Ahahahahahaha! The old man died with one shot! What a weakling! Even Lambo isn't defeated so easily! Ahahahaha!" Lambo mocked with his hands on his hips. "EEEKKK!" he screeched and ran to hide behind Ryohei when Kreuz suddenly twitched.

"My, my, my...to think you'd actually shoot me in the head while they surrounded me." He slowly got up, he clearly had a bullet hole in the center of his head. "You truly are the greatest hitman in the Vongola family." he put his fingers into the hole and pulled out the bullet. The wound didn't even bleed. And as he pulled it out the hole closed up and he smiled as if he hadn't been shot at all. "Tsuna, why don't you give Reborn as nice little thank you present for training you so well."

"Yes father." he replied monotonely and dashed at Reborn with frightening speed. He threw a punch that was faster than the eye could see, hitting reborn squarely in the stomach.

"Reborn!" Gokudera shouted as the hitman bashed into the wall due to the force of the punch.

"Boss stop!" Chrome shouted. "Please stop!"

"Tsuna we're your friends, snap out of it!" Yamamoto grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Father's enemies are my enemies." he replied as he dashed to attack Yamamoto, which he barely dodged.

"How can he be so fast?" he shouted as he looked to see where Tsuna had gone.

"Ah yes you see." Kreuz pushed his glasses up. "Their powers have been combined with some people I know very well...very well indeed." he touched a finger to his lips. "It's so wonderful that their potential has grown one thousand fold." he seemed to shiver in utter delight. "And they only need me...not like them in the past..." he seemed to relish on it. "It's so wonderful that I waited...even Primo's potential wasn't so grand."

"Primo?" Reborn was on his knees, but was still able to speak clearly.

"Ah yes, he was the first choice I had for this. But...his potential was only that of a worms. Hard to believe his relative held greater potential...but he is after all...the relative of the one who's power is in his body."

"What?" Reborn got up as if he wasn't in any pain at all.

"If one was to look at the history of the Vongola you can see wonderful achievements that they have made since the first generation. But if you go back even further you can find a strand of DNA in their blood that only the main line seems to have. The blood of the puppet Pelfei."

"Pelfei?...Who's Pelfei?" Yamamoto asked tentatively.

Gokudera thought for a moment, "Wait...the puppet...as in the puppet in the play?"

"How persceptive of you." he smiled as he lifted Mukuro's chin to face him. "But it also shows how little you know of their history...a puppet Pelfei may have been, but he was still a living being."

"Are you saying he had a child?" Gokudera was shaking in anger.

"They all did." he smiled as the light went on and the coffins in the room.

"They..?" Ryohei stood up shakily. "They are still...?"

"Alive? No. I maintained their bodies all these years. Atfirst out of sorrow, but when I saw Primo I realized I could do something greater. Imagine taking someone's power and placing it in anothers body." he threw his arms into the air. "To create some of the most powerful dolls in history! And they are mine to control!"

"Your insane." Gokudera stated.

"Insanity is only based on one's perception." he lowered his arms. "This is the truth as you see it."

Tsuna suddenly trembled as he hugged himself, falling to his knees and screaming in agony. "10th! What's going on!"

"His transformation is nearly complete. It is glorious!"

Tsunas screams intensified, as he hunched over. His back became swollen and finally the back of his shirt burst, revealing two bat wings that were black. He panted as he held himself up by his hands.

"What on earth?" Yamamoto shouted in shock. "Tsuna!"

"Didn't I say it. If you look through the strand of the main Vongola families history you'll find a strand of Pelfei's dna. It must be so glorious to be apart of a great legacy. Mukuro and Hibari too. Time has no bounds as you can see. Even generations later they were all joined together." he smiled, but then became angry. "And left me behind even now...but I can't hate this generation. This generation never knew me." his smile returned. "My patience was rewarded. Instead of them being my friends they are my children. That's far better than I could of hoped."

"Your insane." Reborn stated.

Mukuro started to tremble himself as he drew a deep breath. Screaming as he hugged himself just as white feathered wings sprouted from his back.

"Master Mukuro too?" Chrome was shocked.

"But of course. He is the relative of Charmol. He was a great sorceror with the blood of angel's in his veins. Gelda had power that was greater than Hercules. God himself made it so that they would meet. To have heaven, hell and earth be together."

"It's you..." Chrome shook. "Your the...the royal knight."

"Indeed I am." he smiled as he pushed his glasses back again.

"But that would mean..." she fell to the floor on her knees.

"Yes. I'm far older than you can imagine. I stole Charmol's book of spells and attained immortality, the knowledge that no one could understand by today's standards."

Tsuna got up and slowly walked over to Kreuz. Clentching his fist, and threw a punch making his head snap to the side."

"What are you doing?" he shouted angrily as he held his wounded cheek. "How dare you hit your father."

"You..." he shook enraged. "Aren't..my father." he looked at Kreuz with determined eyes. "You turned me into a monster!" he threw another punch, but Kreuz was able to dodge it.

Kreuz smiled as he looked at Tsuna with a seemingly large amount of joy. "Oh? It seems you regained your senses of yourself. How intriguing." he thought for a moment. "It seems the blood in your veins enabled you to break free and retain your own mind."

"Kreuz!" Tsuna went in for another attack.

Kreuz caught his fist and smiled as he brought his face close to Tsuna's. "I wonder how long it will be before your mind faulters once more." he whispered at him.

"Bastard." Tsuna tried to get him to let go.

"Even if you've become yourself again you can't go back to your old life. Face it your mine. You and the others are mine." he stated before he was attacked with a trident. "Ohh? Mukuro too? How adorable!" he said with glee. Mukuro was panting heavily as it was obvious he'd spent much time trying to release his mind. "I knew there was a reason I wanted you three. Even if you run your all still mine." he stated before dodging once more.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari stated as he kept trying to punch Kreuz. Kreuz kept dodging as if he was doing some sort of strange dance.

"Wonderful. Your skills have greatly improved. You can't imagine the glorious feeling I have with you all becoming so powerful." he kicked up his knee and got Hibari in his stomach. "But your still a hundred years too slow to try and regain freedom from me." He grabbed Hibari by his wrists and kicked him into the nearby wall. Mukuro ran and tried to stab him with his trident, but Kreuz grabbed it and hit him in the stomach making him go flying until he rolled on the floor. He coughed as he tried to get back up. Chrome was at his side to try to help him up. "Tsuna it seems your next." he leered at him. "Do you want to try?"

Tsuna screamed as he attempted to land a hit on Kreuz. Punching and kicking feverishly as hair splitting speeds. Soon Kreuz had him by his neck and slammed him against the wall. "Wonderful. You landed two hundred punches and one hundred kicks. You've certainly exceeded my expectations." he started squeezing his hands around his neck. Making Tsuna choke and attempt to breathe.

Gokudera threw some bombs at him, but Kreuz swatted them away like they were flies. "Damn you!"

"The same trick won't work twice." he mocked as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small gem. "Now then why don't we make you a good boy huh?" he started shoving the gem into Tsuna's skull. Making him clentch his teeth in pain as he whimpered. Before he got it fully in however he got shot in his hand, making him drop the gem to the floor and let Tsuna go.

Tsuna coughed as he landed on the floor. "Re..born." he said in barely an audible whisper.

"Tsuna run." Reborn ordered.

"But.."

"Run. Now." he growled, he had his gun trained on Kreuz.

"Don't be stupid Reborn. You can't kill me with your gun." Kreuz stated.

"Perhaps not. But we can escape atleast for a third time." he smiled.

"A third ti..?" he didn't get to finish as suddenly he was bombarded with many bombs.

"Get out now!" Gokudera shouted as he grabbed Tsuna by his wrist. Pulling him to run towards the door as the others ran out as well.

Kreuz got up as the smoke cleared and smiled. "Tricky tricky you are Reborn."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Everyone panted as they stopped to catch their breaths at a nearby park. "I can't believe that worked...again." Gokudera panted.

"Just be glad it did, or we'd be dead." Reborn stated seriously.

"Tsuna how did you break free from his control?" Yamamoto asked curiously.

"I..." he started as his wings were drooped behind his back. "I don't know..." he stated barely above a whisper. "It was horrible. Seeing myself attack without any form of control." he gripped his head. "And then it was like I was able to break free when I saw myself continue to attack." he fell to his knees. "It was the worst feeling in my life."

"Tsuna breaking free must of caused some sort of reaction to enable Hibari and Mukuro to break free." Reborn stated.

"Oh?" Mukuro smiled as he placed a hand on his hip. "You think so?" Hibari simply turned the other way as if he didn't care.

"Do you have another explaination?" Reborn asked.

"Indeed, perhaps I was saving my minds strength to break free." he mocked. "Or perhaps I wasn't being controlled at all."

"Silence fluffy! You were controlled and you know it!" Gokudera shouted at him angrily.

"Fluffy...?" Mukuro's eye twitched.

"Master Mukuro's wings are so soft." Chrome blushed as she gently fingered his wing. "Like silk."

Mukuro's eyes grew wide as if it suddenly dawned on him that he had them. Shifting in an attempt to look at his back he stared. Watching as a wing flapped and stretched. "Well this complicates things quite abit." he muttered as he pulled a wing forward to inspect it some more.

Tsuna's eyes grew wide as if something came to his mind immediately. "Mother..." he muttered.

"Sawada?" Ryohei eyed him in a confused manner.

"Boss..." Chrome looked to him with a worried expression.

"Tsuna don't do anything rash." Yamamoto tried as he went over. But was soon forced to cover his eyes due to the gale force winds that was caused by Tsuna's wings when he flapped them. "Tsuna!" he tried to stop him but it was too late. Tsuna took flight and was headed to where his home was at top speeds.

"We have to stop him before some body sees him." Reborn stated.

"Lambo wants to be able to have wings too!" he spoke with jealousy.

"Idiot! Worry about the 10th! Not yourself!" Gokudera grabbed him as he started running toward's Tsuna's house. They could only hope no one would see him while he was in flight.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_I just wanna apologize to those who were waiting for an update for this fic for a while. Honestly I had to do a lot of thinking on it and I didn't want certain things to happen immediately. It's also abit hard for me due to there being so many characters and trying to keep them all in character (which honestly i'm probably doing a horrible job of) while at the same time giving certain characters appropriate speech time. x.X _

_This chapter is honestly shorter than others, but I hope you all found it entertaining or in the least gave some information if earlier chapters caused confusion. I'll try my best to get the next chapter soon. But with work and school it's abit hard considering this fic takes alot of though. x.X why I made this so complex...I don't know...that was my stupidity. But oh well on my part. Hopefully i'll be able to get it all together. I'm sorry if this chapter caused more confusion. Hopefully the next chapter will clear some things up._

_Reviews appreciated. _


	5. Chapter 5

Within the Melody 5

By: Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or it's original characters...though it would be cool if I could ._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tsuna flew to the direction of his home. Landing near the familiar window that led to his room. Or...what used to be his room. When he looked inside he was filled with shocked. The room he'd known so well did not have his familiar bed, desk or anything of his for that matter. The room was filled with shelves filled with dolls, the walls lined with posters of advertisements of doll conventions and boxes. "Why...?" he whispered sadly even as he opened the window. Stepping into the room he looked around for anything that even resembled something that belonged to him. There was nothing. Opening the closet he found more items for dolls, and a few photo albums. Picking one off the shelf he looked through it's pages. Photos he remembered were before his eyes.

Soon tears fell from his eyes. Though the pictures he'd seen millions of times were before him. There was not a single photo with him in it. The album itself had less photos, only showing ones that had his parents. He trembled as he hugged the album to himself. In a fit he threw it, making it slam into the wall not caring where it landed even as he jumped out the window to take flight once more. Tears streaming from his eyes in sorrow.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Damn it! Where is he?"Gokudera slammed his fist into a nearby wall. They'd checked the Sawada house, but he wasn't there.

"Calm down there's only so many places he'd go." Mukuro waved him off nonchalantly.

"AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT?" Gokudera shouted in anger as he glared at him. Mukuro just hung his head as he sighed. Chrome patted him on the back with confusion in her eyes. "And put those damn wings away! Your bringing attention to yourself."

Mukuro looked at him with a raised brow and annoyance on his features. "And how do you propose I do that? Snap my fingers and clap my hands? It's not that easy octopus head."

"What did you say?" he growled.

"You heard me." he smirked. Then he blinked several times as Hibari started walking away from the group. "Where are you going?"

"To Sawada." he stated simply as he kept walking. Everyone blinked in confusion. A hint of surprise considering he'd actually given them an answer as well. But otherwise they followed him. They walked towards what seemed to be another abandoned light house near the beach. Looking up they found Tsuna sitting at the top. Hugging his knees to himself. Yamamoto looked inside and noticed the stairs had long collasped inside.

"What do we do now?" Chrome asked.

Mukuro was looking up at Tsuna in thought, atleast until Gokudera shoved him. "Hey!" he glared at him in distaste.

"Well, get going." Gokudera put his hands on his hips.

"Eh?..." he raised a brow at him.

"Your the one with the wings, so fly up there and get him." he growled at him.

"Do I look like a fetching service to you?" he stated. "Besides as you've clearly seen, I don't know how to fly."

"Well now's the time for you to learn." Reborn stated as he pulled out his gun. "Get flapping or i'll shoot."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tsuna held himself tightly as whimpered. "I've...been forgotten...I...really am...no good..." his voice trembled as he sniffled. Not even paying attention to his current surroundings.

Mukuro grabbed the edge of the spot where Tsuna was sitting, he panted heavily and with great effort pulled himself up. He coughed several times as he tried to catch his breath. "That...sucked..." he coughed. He looked as though he'd just been through a horrible training exercise in the military. Taking a few more minutes to catch his breath, he looked over at Tsuna and smirked. "Yo!" he lifted a hand in a greeting gesture.

Tsuna made no movement even as he'd been greeted.

"Aww don't be like that. I came all the way up here just to see you." he cooed.

"Go away." he muttered under his breath. "I want to be alone."

"I can't do that." he sweated slightly. "Trust me if I had my way, i'd of not even bothered coming up here. But under the circumstances..." he looked down. Reborn was clearly still pointing his gun at him. "Well let's get down to business shall we? What happened?" he started swinging his legs back and forth as though he were bored.

Tsuna just kept his mouth shut, not saying anything.

"Let me guess, you went home, and your room wasn't how it was or something and you had a fit, so now your sitting here moping right?" he stated.

Tsuna hugged himself tighter at that statement.

"Just forget them. Who needs parents anyway. They're nothing but trouble. And only cause grief. Look at me, I don't have any parents and I turned out great. Well...except for the whole getting turned into some weird doll angel thing, and being a science experiment as a kid. But otherwise I turned out great!" he put on his biggest smile.

"All...all I had were my parents...before everything...before having friends...they were all I had...even my crappy father...even when I let others down...even when I let them down...they still cared for me...and now...they've turned their backs on me...I lose everything...everything I touch goes away..." he started to cry. "I'm...just no good...Reborn was right...i'm worthless."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"What the hell is he doing up there?" Gokudera tried to see what was going on. But since they were at the bottom it was hard to tell. "He's taking forever! He better not be attacking the tenth!"

"Oh so he's the tenth again?" Reborn smirked.

"Shut up!" he shouted. "While it's true he could be a fake, at the same time he could be the tenth..." he faultered. "But that doesn't matter, I still need proof. If he turns out to be a fake. I'll kill him." his fists shook.

"But...even if he's a fake." Chrome started. "Doesn't he have a right to live? They didn't ask to be born. So why should they be punished for it?"

"Tch. Either way i'll see how this plays out. One way or another." Gokudera growled. "That much I swear."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Are you really so worthless?" Mukuro asked seriously. "Maybe it's the other way around. Didn't you ever stop to think that maybe you were the one being forced to feel that way to make others feel good about themselves?"

"No...that's not.."

"How would you know? You've never asked them, though even if you did they probably wouldn't tell you the truth anyway. And even if it was the truth you'd have no way of knowing. Those are the facts. Nothing more nothing less."

"Why are you being so nice to me? Weren't you going to take over my body to control the mafia to destroy it?"

"Oh I still plan on doing that at some point." he smiled.

"Liar." Tsuna stated with a light smile.

"No it's true."

"Sure. Whatever."

"So...are you gonna come down off this ledge? Or am I gonna have to push you?"

"If you do that how are you gonna get down?" he gave him a sly smile. "Your flying skills are rather pathetic."

"I was kinda hoping that when I jumped down i'd land on octopus head." he stated bluntly. "Though..." he looked over the ledge "That is a long way down...I'm not so much worried about the jumping as I am the landing part."

Tsuna sighed. "Give me your hand. We'll go down together."

"No way, people are gonna think we're gay." he stated stubbornly.

"People think we're nothing more than dolls. They already think we're gay."

"...Touche." he cringed, before grabbing onto Tsuna's hand.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hibari raised a brow as Tsuna and Mukuro landed to the ground. Even as Mukuro fell to his knees and started kissing the ground and uttering pure delight that it was solid. "What happened?" he asked simply.

"Don't worry about it." Tsuna just stated. "I'm fine now."

"You worried alot of people you know." Hibari stated bluntly.

"I know...i'm sorry." he looked down the floor sadly. Then he was surprised when there was a hand on his head.

"Try not to do that okay." Hibari lightly smiled. "You are our brother after all." he whispered so no one else could hear.

"Okay." he smiled softly.

"Are you three done?" Gokudera whined. "Some of us are actually worried that someone will see you and fluffy ya know!"

"Fluffy?" Tsuna raised a brow.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Mukuro glared at him. Tsuna just giggled.

"Hahahahahaha! He's fluffy! He's completely fluffy!" Lambo laughed in delight. Atleast until Mukuro gave him his sinister smile, then he shivered and hugged onto Ryohei's leg. "Scary fluffy." he whimpered.

"So what do we do now?" Yamamoto asked.

"I don't know." Tsuna held himself. "I...we...don't any have place to go."

"Speak for yourself." Mukuro scoffed. "I have a place to go." he put his hands on his hips.

"But would it be safe for you to stay at your hideout? Kreuz may know of it." Yamamoto stated seriously. "Maybe you should stay somewhere else. Somewhere he doesn't know about."

"What about Gokudera's apartment? He lives alone." Chrome asked.

"HELLLLLL NOOO! I'm not letting a set of crazy people into my house!" he shouted defiantly. "No way no how!"

"Not even the tenth?" Reborn asked.

Gokudera scoffed as he clentched his fist. "I have no proof he's the tenth." was all he stated. This made Tsuna rather sad, but he said nothing of it.

"We can't just leave them on the street." Yamamoto stated. "And further more..." he didn't get to finish.

"We'll stay at my place." Hibari stated out of the blue.

"But Kreuz probably knows where that is. Are you sure about that?" Reborn asked.

"Don't worry about it." was all he stated.

"I guess it's the only option we have for now." Reborn muttered. "Stay there until then, and don't go outside. We'll figure something out soon."

"You might wanna hurry up and get these two to your place, the sun's gonna come up shortly." Yamamoto stated. "I don't think people are ready to see a couple of guys with wings on their backs."

Hibari just nodded even as everyone slowly started to part. When they were at a distance Hibari turned to the other two.

"Is this really okay Hibari?" Tsuna asked.

"I just said that to ease the tension." he stated bluntly.

Tsuna sighed. "Oh I see, so I guess Mukuro and I are on our own for finding a hiding spot."

"No. As I said I just stated that to ease the tension. There is no place for any of us to go."

"Uhh...what do you mean?"

"Just look around." Mukuro spoke up. "Things have changed instantly, do you really think with such changes any of us would have a home to go to? You saw for yourself, we don't have a home. None of us do."

"I see...well atleast it was smart thinking on Hibari's part. Though now it comes to question on what we should do?" Tsuna looked at the ground.

"Our options are rather limited." Mukuro stated seriously. "We'd be better off just waiting til they forgot us and move on."

"But thats..." Tsuna wanted to protest, but stopped himself.

"This may come as a shock, but I seem to have gained some of Charmol's memories. From what I remember, Pelfei, Charmol and Gelda...had a rather...sorrowful past. I'm sure you've gained some of Pelfei's memories haven't you?"

Tsuna nodded. "They lived in seclusion away from others. Atleast until...ahh...but that part of the memory seems clouded. I don't know what happened when they died."

"Let's just go find some shelter for now. We'll figure out the rest later." Hibari stated as they started to walk in the opposite direction everyone else had left. "You do realize...we may have to..." he stopped himself.

"I know...it might be our only option in the end." Tsuna followed. "Which is rather painful, they worked so hard to rescue us."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"That was rather cruel Gokudera. Why wouldn't you let them stay with you?" Yamamoto asked.

"I don't want any friggin dolls in my house. It's already disgusting to think that we may have to let that fake tenth live." he stomped as he kept on.

"Denial to the extreme." Ryohei stated.

"Look, I realize things are messed up! But theres only so much a person can take! If you don't like it then leave me alone!" he shouted.

"Lambo wants wings like fluffy." Lambo muttered while sleeping in Ryohei's arms. "They are soft like marshmellows..." he drooled.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kreuz sat on this throne as he fingered through the pages of an old ancient book. He smiled as he looked through it before closing it. "So I see. In the end I maybe the victor after all. Now comes the decision on if I should just wait. Or hunt them down...hmmm perhaps I shall leave them be for now. After all I do need to take care some final preparations. But still...I can't really have them roaming around on the streets can I? That could be disasterous."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

They sat in various places of the attic in the library, resting as much as they could for now. It was a rather safe place for the time being. Especially with two boys with wings. Later in the evening they would determine if such a place was suited to be a long term hideout, or just a temporary one. The downside of hiding in a library was during the day Tsuna and Mukuro obviously couldn't go out. There was also the fact that a library was not a good place to snag some food. Hibari had gone out earlier and come back with some snacks. It was a small amount, but it was enough to ease the pain in their stomachs...or lack of stomachs.

They were tired, but couldn't seem to sleep. In the long run, how long would it be before no one remember them? How long would it be before it was forgotten they were even human? Tsuna could see it, the others questioned if they were real or not. But he was certain that he was the one and only. No he couldn't explain how he'd become a doll. But he knew he wasn't a fake. That history of Pelfei's life was too complex for him to understand. Even though those memories came to him as much as a second thought. It didn't tell him why the knight was doing this. Why was he making them suffer so much? Was he trying to prove a point that things don't last forever? If so then perhaps he should of asked he himself to answer. Tsuna would of gladly replied he didn't expect his friendships to last. After all he'd started off alone, so he was expecting to end up alone. Even in the battle they had in the future. Wasn't it Hibari he trusted with his body to hide? He saw this as highly ironic. He used to be so scared of Hibari. Now he sought so much comfort from him. From Mukuro too. The later thought was highly disturbing to him. Never in a million years had he thought he'd seek comfort from Mukuro of all people. He rather feared him too.

No...he thought. That was wrong. Maybe he didn't fear them as much as he thought.

"I've been reading the book...Eternal Melody." Hibari stated suddenly as he pulled the book out from behind a crate. "And...now that i've had time to read it...it seems to be more of a history book than a playbook."

"Eternal Melody?" Mukuro raised a brow questionably.

"That's the play Hibari and I did that one night at school..." Tsuna muttered in surprise. "Is there anything in there that can help us?"

"No. As a matter of fact alot of whats in this book...seems to be made up. With the exception of the part we did. But ironically the royal knight isn't in this book at all."

"Does that make him a fake then?"

"I don't think so. I think maybe this book was purposefully written this way." Hibari tossed it to Tsuna. "Charmol isn't even mentioned in it until later, but Gelda's memories clearly show that Gelda, Pelfei and Charmol had been together since birth."

"Been together...since birth?" Mukuro looked at the books cover.

"From what I gather, Gelda was born first, then Charmol, and finally Pelfei. Years later they met Kreuz. But I don't know how that came to be."

Mukuro looked as though he were in deep thought for a moment, "Weren't...weren't they captives of the king in that time period?" he asked.

"Huh?" Tsuna looked at him with wide eyes.

"Charmols memories, everything...seems to only stay in a single place. The scenery never really changes unless the weather changes. I can remember walls...and...bars...above..." he gripped his head.

"Wait...then wouldn't that mean..." Tsuna started.

"The demon Pelfei had been there the whole time, he was not the cause of the tragedy that happened those millenia ago." Hibari stated.

"Then...it was the royal knight..."

"Yes." Hibari stated. "I don't know all the truths, nor do I know why he's turned us into dolls. But he is the reason for all of this."

"I see." Tsuna stated. After a moment he added, "You know Hibari, you've been rather talkative lately." he smiled. "It's so unlike you."

"Mukuro being serious is rather unlike him." Hibari retorted. "I guess Gelda's persona is corrupting me somewhat."

"Hey! I can be serious when I wanna be!" he glared at them.

"And it only took getting kidnapped several times for it to happen. How sad." Hibari smirked.

"Oie!" he pouted. "That's mean! I was in jail the first time ya know!"

This made Tsuna and Hibari snicker, even as Mukuro continued to give them his most pathetic look.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When it was night, Mukuro was attempting to fly. He was green with envy that Tsuna could do it so easily, while he had to work at it. He was currently slumped over a bench due to exhaustion. "Come on lazy bones, you have to keep practicing." Tsuna stated above him as he flapped his own wings.

"So says the one who flew without even trying!" he whined.

"Well, well. It seems the master's favorites are having a good ole time." came a voice that seemed as though it was filled with lust. All three turned to look at the new arrival.

"Who are you?" Hibari prepared for an attack. "Answer or i'll bite you to death!"

"I am nothing more than a simple messanger." she bowed elegantly. Her hair was long and a firey red. Bangs were sweeped off to the side, even as her bright red lips contrasted against her pale features. Her eyes were a golden color, with a hint of green. She work a black trench coat that was partially open in the front, revealing her massive chest. "You may call me, Sei Re."

"What do you want?" Tsuna asked as he landed beside Mukuro.

"You all know very well that father wishes nothing more than to have you home. But considering your little enterage of friends keep snagging you away, he's decided to give you a choice." 

"A choice?" Mukuro repeated as he pushed himself to stand straight.

"The choice of living happily, or living in misery." she stated.

"So are you saying we'll live happily if we go with Kreuz, but trying to stay away from him we'd live in misery?" Tsuna asked.

"In a sense. The world already knows of your existence as dolls, that is a fact that will not change. You can never go back to being humans, even if you wished for it with all your might. Atleast with the master you can be safe, and live with no regrets." she stated as she moved her hair out of her face.

Tsuna lower his gaze, "We already have regrets."

"I see." she stated softly. "Then perhaps you can consider the fact that you will not have to hide yourselves as you are doing now." she placed an envelope on the ground in front of her. "Consider this factor while you think about what it is you really desire." she started to walk away.

Hibari walked over and picked up the envelope. Opening it he found it was money. Enough money to buy a fairly large house, or to live for a while in a cheap apartment or hotel. "What should we do?" he turned to Tsuna.

"Why are you asking me?" he raised a brow.

"Well you are our leader. We'll do what you decide." Hibari tossed the envelope at him. Tsuna caught it in his hands.

"I...don't know what we should do. Our friends worked so hard to save us. But at the same time everything is so confusing. I wish things hadn't gotten messed up."

Things got silent for a few minutes before anything was said. "Can we atleast use some of that money to get something to eat? I'm hungry." Mukuro whined. "Those potato chips didn't do squat for my belly."

"Well I guess that'd be a start." he sighed. Though he had to admit he was rather hungry himself. "Guess a person can't think on an empty stomach." he started going through the bills before pulling out a hundred. "Sorry but we're gonna have to rely on you again." he stated to Hibari who took the money.

"It's fine." he stated. "Go to the that abandoned light house we were at earlier. I'll meet you there."

"Alright." he nodded as Hibari headed off. He could only hope that he could come up with a plan that everyone could be satisfied with.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gokudera laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. Continually pondering everything that'd happened. His statements and very emotions conflicted with one another, at times he wanted to be kind to those dolls. Other times he wanted to blow them up with dynamite. It was nerve wracking to think that those dolls could be who they said they were. But he just didn't want to believe it. He was a rather logical person. It didn't make sense that a human being could be turned in to a doll. It was scientifically impossible as far as he was concerned.

But by that retrospect alot of what they did was scientifically impossible wasn't it? Even before Tsuna had wings, he could fly when he was in his hyper mode. Though logic explained to him he was doing it with the use of things that were already there. A proven fact with the pills he took to make such an occurance happen. He wasn't a fool. He know the others, with perhaps the exception of Lambo, questioned whether those dolls were indeed their friends or not. The fact was if anything by comparison to him, they were being kind. And more than likely didn't want any hurt feelings to come about. Something that was far too late to worry on in his opinion. Further more he was rather sure his boss would not be so friendly with Hibari and Mukuro. This was a thought that he told himself proved they weren't who they said they were. But Dr. Shamal had stated they were who they said they were. Or atleast who they thought they were. One thing was for certain they weren't at fault for existing. Even if they were fakes, surely they didn't ask to be born.

Turning in his bed to face his window he tried to think some more. Perhaps there was a way to clear up everything, and to make things as they'd been before. But going about such a thing would more than likely prove more difficult if anything. Was there a way to fix everything? To bring it back as it was? He wondered if he was perhaps over thinking it, but he couldn't let it go.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kreuz was sitting in a recliner, happily sewing on something as he hummed a strange tune. It seemed cheery, but coming from him it was a rather eerie thing to listen to.

"Master, i've delivered the item you ordered me." Sei Re stated near the door to the room.

"Good." he stated as he continued to sew. "Now all we must do is finish preparations while we wait."

"Yes master."

"How are things coming along with the memory alterations?" he asked.

"As smoothly as it can be master. Though of course it seems anyone wearing a Vongola ring is being protected by our efforts to change their memories. It's only a matter of time before this changes in our favor."

"I see. So everything that I have been working for, for so long may eventually be as i've dreamed?" he got up and stretched.

"But of course master. As your loyal servant, you know all you have to do is tell me what to do, and I shall obey." she bowed.

"Tch." he scoffed. "Once this has been settled, everything i've ever wanted will be in my grasp. And history will repeat itself with an alternate ending. An ending that I shall create with my own two hands."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Pheww...that most certainly took me forever to update didn't it? X.x I'm sorry. There was alot going on in my life, and also I admit it's alot easier for me to write a Kuroshitsuji fic or Yugioh fic than it is a Katekyo Hitman Reborn fic. X.x Sooo many characters! And it doesn't help that my plot isn't a simple thing that can be placed right in front of you either. (Which is totally my fault). I'm still rather hoping that i'm keeping them somewhat in character. If i'm not i'm sorry . _

_Truth be told, this fic is probably going to take me forever to write, but i'm hoping I won't take as long to write the next chapter. I really am sorry about that. I know i've basically done what I tried to not do. And that's having multiple in progress stories. . Darn me and my overly active imagination! It's working against me in so many ways!_

_I don't know if this chapter answered any questions anyone may of had, but I hope it answered atleast a couple of questions in the very least. *crosses fingers* I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I thank you all for waiting patiently all this time. I know it's been like a year since I last posted a chapter to this fic. =X I swear again, I did not intend to do that. I hope that won't happen again, so here's hoping._

_Reviews and comments appreciated =3_


End file.
